Loonatics Unleashed: Una difícil decisión
by Iukarey
Summary: Uno de sus compañeros ha muerto tragicamente en una misión, y esto trae a aparejado terribles consecuencias para el liderazgo de Ace Bunny ¿Será reemplazado? Una conspiración para destruirlos presiona a nuestros heroes a tomar una dificil decisión. R
1. Chapter 1

N/A:_ Loonatics Unleashed_ no me pertenece.

...

**Loonatics Unleashed: Una difícil decisión**

_Capitulo 1_

Ace Bunny lleva toda la tarde sentado en su habitación. De sus irritados ojos azules no corren más lágrimas. ha llorado mucho más que en toda su vida, ya que en sus dieciocho años de existencia siempre trató de mostrar un rostro fuerte, y si no podía hacerlo, siempre buscaba alguna forma graciosa de arreglar la situación, no importa lo dura que fuera la situación, el siempre buscaba la manera de encontrar alguna broma al respecto para alivianar las cosas. Pero en esta ocasión no había broma en el mundo que pudiera remediar los acontecimientos ocurridos ese día.

Se recuesta en la cama de lado, solo pensando. La depresión por la que pasa es tan grave que siente deseos de morir, igual que su compañero... el cual, había muerto por su culpa, ¿o no?

Lo que más le dolió fue que Zadavia le dijo esa tarde cuando lo llamó a él solo. -"Creo que me equivoqué al darte el liderazgo, Ace, es obvio que te falta madurar muchísimo, mi primera opción me rechazó, pero trataré de convencer a esa persona de nuevo, por lo pronto, estás suspendido de tus funciones hasta nuevo aviso, ahora, retírate, no te quiero ver".

Solo recordar lo fría que había sonado la voz de su amada jefa le daban ganas de volver a llorar, pero sus ojos parecían no tener más lágrimas, y era obvio que la situación no se iba a resolver llorando.

-"Ace, ¿estás bien? - la voz de Lexi sonaba realmente preocupada, pero Ace estaba furioso, pensó que Lexi fue "la primera opción" de Zadavia, de ser así, ¿porqué ella la había rechazado? y si no era ella, ¿quién? ¿Pato? (sonaba ridículo) o tal vez Rev o... Tech. no importaba realmente quien había sido esa persona, Ace no quería hablar con nadie. La coneja seguía en la puerta, así que se limitó a gritarle.

- "Lárgate de aquí, Lexi, ¿no ves que quiero estar solo? -sabía que había sido grosero, pero no le importaba, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, dormir y nunca despertar.

Afuera Lexi estaba preocupada y algo molesta por la forma en que Ace se había dirigido a ella, Tech se le acercó y le puso su mano sobre su hombro.

- Déjalo, Linda, necesita pensar a solas.- El coyote la miró con sus hermosos ojos color verde olivo.

- Pero, es que...- a la chica se le quebró la voz - el funeral... él debe estar presente, ¿no?-

- Creo que nadie lo culpará si no aparece, él era el único que estaba cuando... tu sabes, ocurrió la tragedia.

- ¿Sabes si ya contactaron a sus familiares?- preguntó con las manos cerca de la boca, visiblemente mortificada.

- Zadavia se iba a encargar de eso, creo que... pronto tendremos noticias.-

En eso aparecen Duck y Rev.

- Los padres de Slam ya llegaron a la funeraria, ¿están... están listos? - Duck habla con voz ronca y baja, raro en él, ya que siempre alza bastante la voz para llamar la atención, pero esta situación los tiene a todos conmocionados. Lexi lanza una última mirada a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Ace, esperando ver al chico asomarse o al menos decir algo. Se dirige como si fuera a llamar de nuevo, aunque con algo de temor, pero Tech la detiene y es él quien llama a la puerta.

- Ace, nos vamos a la funeraria, si decides acompañarnos, ya sabes donde estamos.- dijo secamente.

Los loonatics salen de la torre en grupo, sin decir mucho, lo que les espera será una situación difícil pero saben que tienen que superarla, nunca es fácil perder a un amigo, pero por la actitud de Ace de encerrarse y no hablar con nadie sienten que han perdido a dos. Furia era el más tranquilo de ellos en muchos aspectos, a pesar de su habilidad de crear tornados y su superfuerza, casi nunca hablaba ( y cuando lo hacía difícilmente se le entendía ) y nunca se revelaba ante la autoridad, siempre acataba todas las órdenes sin protesta, nunca lo vieron realmente molesto, hasta cuando parecía que Duck lo sacaba de sus casillas, siempre conservaba esa sonrisa bonachona y amable.

Ahora se había ido, y eso tambíen les había hecho darse cuenta que a pesar de ser superhéroes no eran del todo indestructibles.

...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece

_Capitulo 2_

Dos antropomorfos de demonio de tazmaia adultos están junto a una urna de plata, la policía entera parece haberse congregado en el lugar, al igual que los bomberos, los rescatistas y muchos otros ciudadanos ejemplares como la alcaldesa y el director de la prisión. No es para menos, se despiden de alguien ejemplar. En la entrada está un cartel que dice: SLAM TAZZ, 20 AÑOS, HEROE DE ACMETROPOLIS.

Cuatro Loonatics entran al lugar, sus caras tristes lo dicen todos, la mujer demonio de tazmania los mira como si quisiera írseles encima, pero su esposo la detiene, al parecer los culpaba por la terrible muerte de su hijo.  
Tech se dirige hacia Zadavia, que se había quedado un poco retraída de los demas, mirando el tríste espectáculo. Los otros Loonatics se dirigen hacia ella.

- ¿Y Ace? - pregunta consternada al notar la ausencia del chico

- no... quiso venir - Tech duda un segundo al decir esto, no sabía como reaccionaría la freigliana.

- ¡Cómo es posible! - Zadavia se molestó, Ace debía estar ahi, y se había quedado encaprichado en su habitación, pensó que debía hablar con él de nuevo muy seriamente.

- está algo consternado, mejor déjalo, tal vez llegue más tarde.-

- los padres de Slam se van a llevar las cenizas a su tierra en Tazmania, al parecer ni siquiera querían que viniera a Acmetrópolis en un principio, están muy tristes y muy molestos, la madre de furia ni siquiera me dejó acercarme a darle mis condolencias, al parecer nos culpan por todo.

- si, lo notamos cuando llegamos, pero, nosotros realmente no queríamos que esto pasara, deben entender que nos pudo haber pasado a cualquiera.-

En eso llega una reportera conocida por todos, pero solo idolatrada por uno de los presentes, Duck prácticamente comenzó a babear cuando Misty Breeze apareció seguida de su camarógrafo.

- Soy Misty Breeze reportando desde el funeral del heroe de Acmetrópolis Slam Tazz, el cual falleció ayer en la tarde debido a un descuido del famoso Ace Bunny, líder de los Loonatics, lo que nos sorprende es darnos cuenta de que los Loonatics se encuentran en este sitio sin la presencia de su líder, esta reportera se pregunta si tendrá remordimiento de conciencia.-

- ¡Cómo se atreve! - Lexi la mira furiosa y se acerca para decirle que se vaya, la madre de Slam mira la escena impasible, como sin saber si apoyar a una o a otra. Antes de que Lexi diga algo, Misty se dirige a ella con tono engreido.

- Lexi Bunny, ¿como te sientes por la perdida de tu compañero? ¿no tienes miedo de ser la siguiente víctima de los descuidos e impertinencias de Ace Bunny? Me imagino que ustedes no confiaran más en su líder después de esta tragedia.

- ¿Qué? - La coneja la mira indignada, - ¡ Como se atreve ! lo que sucedió no fue de ninguna manera culpa de Ace, fue un accidente .-  
- ¿En serio? - pregunta con sarcasmo - nosotros tenemos un video "EXCLUSIVO" donde se muestra todo lo contrario, si quieren verlo, amigos y amigas - dice esto dirigiéndose a la cámara - no se pierdan esta noche el programa especial que hemos titulado "EN MANOS DE QUIEN ESTÁ LA SEGURIDAD DE ACMETROPOLIS" no se lo pierdan.

luego sale del local, pues el equipo de seguridad de la funeraria llega a sacarlos, no sin antes de que Misty se dirija a Lexi diciendo por lo bajo "gracias por la entrevista"-

- Como se atreve a...- Zadavia es interrumpida, pues el personal de seguridad de la funeraria se dirige a ella.

- lo lamento, pero los señores nos han pedido que les digamos que se retiren. Al parecer no son bienvenidos ustedes tampoco.- el guardia parecía realmente apenado, o tal vez tenía miedo de que aquellos seres con superpoderes pudieran tomar represalias contra ellos al decirles esto.

-¡Queee! - pregunta sorprendido Duck - pero no pueden echarnos, somos los amigos de Slam, vamos a hablar con ellos y a decirles que...-

-Duck, silencio, chicos, vámonos - Zadavia mira con tristeza la cara de determinación de la madre de Slam, luego se dirige al guardia - está bien, dígale a la señora que nos vamos, que no vamos a incomodarla más.-

- Pero Zadavia, Duck tiene razón, nosotros somos amigos de Slam y...- Lexi protesta ante la rendición de Zadavia.

- No, Lexi, no hacemos ningún bien quedándonos aquí, en estos momentos los padres de Slam no necesitan ninguna otra tensión, nos vamos.

-Pero así como así, Zadavia, si vamos y les decimos algo, si quieres yo...- Lexi insistía, no era de las que se daba por vencida tan fácilmente.

- ¡He dicho que no, Lexi, y no se hable más del asunto! - Zadavia dijo esto con voz baja, pero el tono de su voz era amenazante, a Lexi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, su jefa nunca le había hablado así, siempre la consideró una amiga, pero en esta ocasión se sintió realmente mal. Resignada asiente y sigue al equipo afuera.  
En el estacionamiento, Lexi, Duck y Rev se suben a la nave mientras Tech se queda algo rezagado con Zadavia, quien asistió con su propio automovil.

- ¿crees que fui muy dura con Lexi? - pregunta al coyote, este la mira y niega con la cabeza.

- son tiempos difíciles, ella entenderá - luego pregunta de modo casual - ¿cómo están funcionando tus equipos? ¿todo bien? desde que fuiste secuestrada por el músico villano he notado algunas fallas-

- eres bueno reparando las cosas, ya casi todo está al cien por ciento, pero si pasa algo, espero que no te moleste que te llame, Tech-

- estoy a tus órdenes, Zadavia-

Zadavia sonrié. Tech aborda la nave donde sus compañeros lo esperan ansiosos.

Zadhavia recuerda la primera vez que vio al coyote y la conversación que tuvieron cuando lo reclutó como superhéroe.

_"- necesito a alguien como tu para que dirija al equipo, eres inteligente, maduro, alguien que trabaja bien bajo presión, tu serías un gran lider de equipo-"_  
_"-no creo estar interesado, señorita, lo siento - fue la respuesta del coyote - si fuera el líder probablemente tendría demasiado trabajo y dejaría de hacer lo que más me gusta, trabajar en mis invenciones, le agradezco la oferta, pero no estoy interesado, tal vez el conejo, a él lo sigue todo el mundo - "_  
_"- si, es cierto, pero creo que su conducta en ocasiones es demasiado infantil, siempre está bromeando y tomando todo a la ligera, no se si sería buena idea- "_  
_"- yo creo que sí, además, precisamente un trabajo como ese le servirá para madurar, conmigo definitivamente no cuente, yo puedo ser parte de su equipo, pero el líder, creo que no"-_

fue la respuesta de Tech, el mismo había recomendado a Ace, ahora Zadavia se preguntaba qué habría pasado si ese Coyote hubiese accedido desde un principio a liderear al equipo, tal vez Slam seguiría vivo, pero eso era algo que nunca sabrían.

...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece.

_Capitulo 3_

Ace Bunny recorre la ciudad. Su traje de Loonatics se ha quedado guardado en su armario al lado de la espada del guardián, que no está seguro de si Zadavia se la dará al nuevo líder o lo dejará conservarla como un doloroso recuerdo de sus días de gloria. Sus pasos sin quererlo lo llevan a lo que fue la locación donde trabajó por última vez como doble de películas, siente un nudo en su garganta al recordar lo acontecido en ese preciso lugar, justo después de recibir una paliza en lugar de un actorcito engreído; como estaba tirado en el suelo cuando ese extraño meteorito cayó en la ciudad-planeta generando esa extraña radiación, él estaba solo tirado en la calle, no pudo correr a tiempo para ponerse a resguardo, sintió de inmediato que algo andaba mal al notar que sus ojos quemaban, provocándole dolor, luego hubo derrumbes, gritos, alarmas de autos y sirenas por todos lados.

Sin embargo, nadie parecía prestarle atención a un conejo antropomorfo tirado en la calle probablemente lastimado.

La realidad lo despierta de sus recuerdos cuando escucha a alguien cerca de él decir

"- Mira, es Ace Bunny, ¿qué andará haciendo por aquí?-

Ace no le presta atención a lo que dicen el par de chicos que ni siquiera parecen darse cuenta de que son escuchados, o no parece importarles.

"- si, ¿viste las noticias? Misty Breeze dice que por su culpa murió Slam, ¿cómo debe sentirse, le preguntamos?-

Ace escucha esto y siente como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caido encima de golpe, su corazón está acelerado y se le dificulta respirar, siente deseos de golpear a esos chicos hasta el cansancio, pero se contiene, lo único que acierta a hacer es salir corriendo de ahi antes de cometer una locura.

++++  
En el cuartel de los loonatics Tech mira preocupado el noticiero en su recámara, sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, bloqueó los canales de televisión donde pudiesen pasar algo al respecto del accidente de Slam, lo cual no fue fácil, ya que casi todos los canales estaban transmitiendo la noticia, así que lo único que podían sintonizar en la pantalla de la sala era el canal educativo (con programas para niños de 1 a 3 años) y el canal de cocina, lo que estaba provocando la histeria de Duck al no poder ver a su reportera favorita, aunque después de lo ocurrido en la funeraria, estaba decidido a hacerla descender un par de peldaños en su escala de popularidad, aun así protestaba por la mala señal del cable.

En el video e mostraba como hábían derrotado al extraño robot que estaba destruyéndolo todo después de una terrible batalla. Ace y Slam se habían quedado en esa parte de la ciudad mientras los demás buscaban la procedencia de esos seres. Ace estaba cerca de unas chicas que lo miraban y lanzaban gritos de emoción mientras le pedían su autógrafo. Ace siempre criticaba esa faceta de parte de Duck, pero no se daba cuenta de que él era igual, no dejaba ir la oportunidad de lucirse. Ace estaba en su papel y no se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que el robot estaba completamente desarmado, su brazo aún conservaba movimiento, y entonces lanzó un rayo directo a donde esta el conejo desprevenido, sin embargo, Slam lo notó y corrió para salvar a su jefe y a las chicas que estaban con él, pues seguramente también serían alcanzadas por el rayo y saldrían lastimadas, Slam no alcanzó a retirarse a tiempo y el ataque lo alcanzó de lleno, provocándo que se desintegrara por completo, quedando solo un montón de cenizas. Ace al darse cuenta lanza un grito desgarrador y dispara un rayo lasser de sus ojos directo al brazo aún en movimiento del maldito robot, dejándolo completamente derretido, no se detiene ahi, derrite completamente todos los restos del robot como si al hacerlo pudiera recuperar a Slam. Ace cae de rodillas derrotado, y es entonces cuando ellos llegan, Tech no puede evitar pensar que si tan solo hubiera sido él quien recibiera el rayo en lugar de Slam, siempre siente dolor, pero se regenera, pero Slam no tuvo esa suerte.

No podía creer la actitud de Zadavia después del terrible incidente. Lo que menos necesitaba Ace era que lo hicieran sentir culpable. Zadavia se acercó al muchacho, que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo y lo levantó jalándolo de los hombros, Ace la miró asustado y entonces Zadavia le dio una bofetada al chico, lo que provocó que tanto Ace como todos los demás retrocedieran asustados.

-¡Como pudiste confiarte! ¡cómo pudiste olvidar tus responsabilidades! estabas muy ocupado siendo la estrella que te olvidaste de terminar el trabajo correctamente, pusiste en riesgo tu seguridad, la de tus compañeros y la de la ciudad entera! y tu descuido provocó la muerte de tu compañero, ¡Ya estarás contento!- Zadavia hablaba con crueldad, Tech se recuperó del susto y se acercó al notar que nadie más parecía querer intervenir.

-¡No fue su culpa! - le gritó sintiéndose más valiente de lo que realmente era - El jamás querría que esto pasara, déjalo en paz-

Zadavia lo miró molesta, pero el coyote parecía determinado. Ace encendió su mochila cohete y salió de ahi, Tech se quedó con sus compañeros, Lexi estaba llorando desconsolada, Rev y Duck parecía que no podían moverse, llegaron policias, bomberos y paramédicos, aunque no habia nada que se pudiera hacer por Slam, la policia rodeo las cenizas de Slam con cinta amarilla y los paramedicos las recogieron y las pusieron en una urna. Tech volteó a ver a Zadavia pero esta se había ido, temía que hubiera seguido a Ace para seguir reprendiéndolo, o más bien descargando su frustración con el chico.

Cuando llegaron esa tarde Ace ya estaba en su estado depresivo, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido, y Ace no parecía querer contarlo. Tech decidió que se enfrentaría a Zadavia en su momento y le reclamaría por la forma de hablarle a Ace, a pesar de ser el líder de los Loonatics era tan solo un chico. Si el liderazgo de Ace era la causa de la muerte de Ace, ella también era culpable por haberlo hecho líder en primer lugar.

No pudo evitar pensar que también él era en parte culpable por haber rechazado el puesto de líder en un principio.

-Tech, ¿estás ahi? algo pasa con la televisión, no se puede ver ningun canal y Duck está histérico-

Rev entró al laboratorio de Tech, y este apagó la pantalla de su computadora para que no se percataran de que él si había visto el famoso video.

-mas tarde revisaré la televisión, por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, como buscar  
a Ace.-

Tech estaba preocupado por el chico, temía que cometiera una locura por su estado anímico. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en

Ace, pues Zadavia se puso en línea.

- Loonatics, algo terrible ha ocurrido, no pude evitarlo. Salgan de ahi ahora mismo.-

- Zadavia, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Lexi visiblemente consternada.

-Tech, ¿donde está Ace? - Zadavia ignoró por completo a Lexi, lo que provocó que la conejita se molestara un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a que se le ignorara.

-no lo sé, le diré a Rev que lo busque en su GPS- contestó Tech, Rev captó la indirecta y obedeció.

- tiene que ser ahora, y en cuanto lo encuentren salgan de Acmetrópolis de inmediato y esperen indicaciones.  
Tech nunca había vistoa a Zadavia así, sabía que algo malo pasaba, pero no estaba seguro de que era, pero lo que fuera era grave.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece.

_Capitulo 4_

Tech dirige a los loonatics al angar, pero al llegar se dan cuenta de que algo no anda bien.

-Tech, escucho ruido detrás de la puerta.- dice Lexi, pero pronto el super oido de la coneja no es necesario, pues todos podian escuchar un objeto metalico que se estrella una y otra vez en la entrada.

-Oye, tech, mi radar detecta como treinta o treinta y cinco personas afuera, espera, son cuarenta, no cuarenta y cinco, cincuenta, es dificil, cada vez estan llegando más.

Tech no lo piensa dos veces y dirige al grupo a un muro, donde busca un botón, lo oprimey llegan a un largo pasillo, Tech cierra la puerta y comienza a teclear velozmente en la computadora que está en ese lugar. Pronto aparecen en el pasillo imágenes tridimencsionales de los llonatics corriendo por todos lados logrando así distraer a los invasores.

sin embargo, un numeroso grupo se queda en el angar impdiéndoles la salida por esa ruta, así que Tech decide que deberan bajar y salir por la puerta de abajo, utilizando un conjunto de pasadizos que creo hace unos años, pensando después que parecía algo paranóico, pero como siempre, Duck no deja escapar la oportunidad para fastidiar.

-Oye, espera un momento, Coyote, ¿a tí quien te designó como líder? no recuerdo haber votado por tí, si Ace no está disponible creo que deberíamos...- El joven Pato no puede continuar, pues Tech se dirige a él molesto, lo sujeta por los hombros y lo presiona contra la pared.

-No está a votación, no soy el líder, pero si quieres salvar tu emplumado trasero vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ¡TE QUEDÓ CLARO, DUCK!- Tech no espera la respuesta del pato, que lo mira con una mezcla de enfado y terror, cuando Tech se aleja lo suficiente murmura algo de lo que solo se alcanza a escuchar "despreciable".

Llegan a la parte baja de la torre, pero no pueden salir, pues el lugar tambien está rodeado. Tech lleva a los chicos y logra sacarlos usando el sistema de alcantarillas, pasando por debajo de los invasores. Sabe que pronto se darán cuenta de que persiguen señuelos falsos y lo mejor es alejarse de ahi, buscar a Ace y buscar un lugar seguro, aunque en ese momento no está seguro de que ese lugar exista.

ACMETROPOLIS, DESIERTO DEL OESTE.

HOGAR DE LA FAMILIA RUNNER.

Rip se encuentra sentado en la sala de su casa viendo televisión, aunque sin prestarle demasiada atención. No hace más que pensar en su amigo Aidan Chakal, cuando está cerca de ese chico se siente extrañamente feliz. Siempre ha sido un chico depresivo y poco alegre, pero cuando está Aidan tiene una sensación de calidez que le hace sentir que todo va a estar bien.

Hace un par de dias lo invitó a quedarse a dormir en la casa. Recuerda como su padre durante la cena se la pasó haciendo comentarios despectivos como: "el mayor tiene por amigo un coyote, y ahora el otro sale con que su mejor amigo es un chacal, ¡qué rayos tienen mis hijos con los caninos!" o "la culpa la tengo yo por no dejarlos tener perro cuando eran niños" y también "¿qué hice yo para merecer hijos así?, sin preocuparse siquiera de bajar la voz. Rip se ponía de todos colores mientras Aidan se limitaba a sonreirle. Como le gustaba la sonrisa de Aidan, cuando sonreía sentía que todo iba a salir bien. Rip se sacude la cabeza. Cambia impulsivamente de canal como seis veces antes de apagar el maldito aparato. En eso escucha que llaman a la puerta.

-"Rayos, odio las visitas" - piensa molesto - seguro son las hipócritas amigas de mi madre que vienen a tomar el té y a soltar su veneno: "Qué bonita casa, Harriet", "qué bonitas cortinas, Harriet", "qué maravilla tu hijo mayor, Harriet", "no te preocupes, Rip algún día servirá de algo".-

Le desagradaban sobre manera las amistades insulsas de su madre. Asi que decide irse a su cuarto para estar a soloas, pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, descubre que no son las amigas de su madre quienes llaman a la puerta.

-Señor y señora Runner, ¿Son los padres de Rev Runner, miembro de los loonatics? - el que habla es un mal encarado comandante de un grupo de militares que llegó a la casa, uno de ellos no espera la invitación a pasar y entra, mirando por todos lados, Rip retrocede un poco.

-¿Le pasó algo a mi hijo? - pregunta angustiada Harriet Runner, desde la muerte de Slam, pareciera que estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento le den la noticia de que el siguiente en morir ha sido Rev.

-No señora, pero es un fugitivo - dice el comandante y sin esperar invitación entra a la casa como su compañero, el cual le niega con la cabeza.

-¿Como que fugitivo?¿Qué no se supone que son super héroes? esto seguramente es culpa de ese estúpido coyote verde que siempre lo acompaña, él debe haber metido en problemas a mi pobre muchacho, ya sabía yo que esa amistad no le iba a dejar nada bueno.- Ralph Runner habla con veneno ganándose la mirada asesina de su esposa.

-Cierra el pico, Ralph- dice Harriet Runner al borde de la histeria.

-¿Su hijo los ha llamado el día de hoy? - pregunta el soldado.

-No.- response secamente Harriet.

-Señora, si su hijo se pone en contacto con ustedes y no nos lo hace saber, serán acusados de complicidad.

-¡complicidad! - Harriet está visiblemente consternada.

-Entonces, es algo serio - dice Ralph con las manos en donde algún dia debajo de esa barriga estuvo la cintura.

-Gracias por su tiempo - dice el soldado mientras se retiran.

Rip decide que debe ir a buscar a Aidan. No sabe porqué pero presiente que si lo encuentra todo va a salir bien.

toma su mochila y en cuanto sale a la calle un par de policías lo detiene.

-¡¿REV RUNNER? - Pregunta rudamente un oficial.

-No. soy Rip, su hermano -responde el muchacho.

-Sabes donde está tu hermano, hijo? - pregunta uno de los policías, luego agrega mostrando su arma lasser - no nos mientas o tendrás serios problemas.-

-No, no se donde está mi hermano - dice Rip muy molesto. sintiéndose más valiente de lo que realmente era. - voy a ver a... un amigo.-

-¿a, si? ¿qué amigo? -pregunta el oficial.

-Se llama... -Rip duda un poco.

-RIP- un joven chacal antropomorfo aparece al final de la calle con una sudadera negra, pantalones amplios y gorra igual negra.

-AIDAN- grita Rip, otra vez siente esa calidez en el estomago.

-Ey, muchacho, si tu hermano te habla, se buen chico y háznoslo saber, quieres, - dice el policía mientras Rip y Aidan se van en direccion contraria.

continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece.

_Capitulo 5_

- Rip, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo pálido? – pregunta el chakal mirando a su amigo, que aun parecía asustado tras su encuentro con los dos policías.

-neh, estoy bien, solo, ¿has visto las noticias sobre la muerte de Slam? Estoy preocupado por mi hermano, no lo he visto. Y ahora resulta que los está buscando la policía, no se que rayos esté pasando.

-Nada bueno, créeme, Rip.- Aidan mira de reojo a Rip.

-porqué estás tan seguro –

-porque acabo de hablar con unos amigos que tienen contactos con algunos chicos que trabajan en el gobierno y según ellos hay alguien que está planeando destruir definitivamente a los loonatics.-

Rip lo mira consternado, pero Aidan no alcanza a decir nada mas. Descubren que frente a ellos camina un chico de largas orejas con aire deprimido. Ace Bunny camina solitario sin darse cuenta de que es seguido de cerca por una patrulla.

-Es Ace, no se ha dado cuenta de que…- Rip no puede terminar.

Aidan lo sujeta del cuello y lo hace esconderse en un callejón cercano en el preciso momento en que un par de oficiales se para junto al conejo, que los ve sorprendido.

-Eehh, ¿qué hay de nuevo, viejo? – hace su clásica pregunta al notar que los policías le cierran el paso apuntando con sus armas. Sin embargo, no le dan oportunidad de decir nada más. Un tercer policía desciende de otra patrulla y le lanza un rayo al conejo, el cual no esperaba el ataque y cae inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Mierda! Lo han atrapado –dice Rip con un grito ahogado – tenemos que hacer algo.

-de momento no podemos hacer nada, si lo ayudamos nos van a detener a nosotros también- Dice Aidan mirando la situación, se sentían realmente impotentes al no poder ayudar al conejo, el cual era subido a una camioneta después de ser esposado.

-debo decirle a mi hermano – dice Rip sacando su celular, pero Aidan se lo quita.

-no, tampoco podemos hacer eso, tienen intervenidas las señales, tranquilo, Rip, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar- al decir esto, mira los ojos del correcaminos, Aidan siempre ha vivido solo y estar cerca de su amigo lo hace sentir muy bien, aunque no se atreve a decírselo, pues teme que Rip se aleje al saberlo, pues lo iba a considerar un loco o algo así. Lo que el chakal ignora es que el correcaminos siente lo mismo.

Lejos de ahí, en un pequeño barrio de Acmetrópolis, Tech sale de una alcantarilla seguido por sus amigos, los cuales lo miran con aire de enfado. No están acostumbrados a caminar demasiado, casi siempre usan una moto jet o sus mochilas voladoras, pero Tech les dijo que no podrían usarlas por temor a llamar demasiado la atención, aunque la verdad no necesitaban esos aparatos para llamar la atención.

Estaban en el barrio chino. Lexi se quejaba abiertamente de que la humedad de las alcantarillas había arruinado su cabello. Tech piensa que el motivo por el cual rechazó en un principio ser el líder de los Loonatics no había sido únicamente su trabajo como inventor. Miraba a los chicos, los cuales eran menores que él, no solo físicamente, sino intelectualmente. No quería considerarse la niñera de un montón de chiquillos mimados. El no tenía suficiente paciencia, y eso había quedado comprobado cuando había empujado a Duck en la torre.

-Oye, Tech, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Estoy cansado, tengo hambre y la verdad es que hemos caminado por horas y horas y horas y la verdad no se hacia donde vamos exactamente,- Rev protestaba igual que sus compañeros, Tech trató de ignorarlo, pues por primera vez sentía que no tenía la respuesta.

Estaba por decir algo cuando escucharon detrás de ellos alguien que gritó: ¡Quietos, Policía!

-oigan, ¿qué les pasa? Nosotros somos los buenos, ¿lo recuerdan?- dijo Lexi acercándose a los soldados, pero uno sacó un rifle y le disparó una especie de dardo a la coneja, la cual no pudo evitarlo.

- ¡Auch! – dijo al sentirlo traspasar su brazo, inmediatamente después, sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y todo le daba vueltas.

-Duck, sujeta a Lexi y tele-transportense lejos de aquí, Rev, corre hacia los muelles.

– dijo el coyote mientras trataba de quitarle a los soldados sus armas con su poder magnético, pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que que al parecer las armas estaban fabricadas con un material plástico, pues no pudo hacer nada con ellas.

-jejejeje, nos advirtieron sobre sus poderes, malditos fenómenos, sus días de gloria se han terminado, ahora la seguridad de Acmetrópolis estará en las manos correctas. Tech queda asombrado al escuchar esto.

-entonces, ¿no puedo mover sus armas, cierto? Así que tendré que buscar otra solución – al decir esto, atrae varios autos estacionados, los desarma creando unas burbujas de acero en la que encierra a sus perseguidores, estos tratan con todos los medios posibles de salir de su improvisada prisión, pero su esfuerzo es inútil.

Tech se encuentra con Rev, Duck y Lexi, ésta última no parece estar muy bien, pues el dardo que le lanzaron contenía un tranquilizante muy potente, demasiado potente para alguien de su complexión.

Entonces se dirigen todos a los muelles, a una parte que aparentemente lleva deshabitada bastante tiempo, hay una casa en ruinas cerca de la playa, Tech mira a todos lados como buscando algo sin poder encontrarlo. Entonces recuerda la situación y se acerca a revisar a Lexi.

-Apenas respira, espero que su corazón no presente daño, necesitamos llevarla a un hospital para que la revisen– Dice Tech con calma, pero como están las cosas, duda mucho que puedan llevarla a una clínica sin que sean capturados.

La situación cada vez se complica más. -Tech, - dice lentamente Rev, cosa extraña en él – he localizado a Ace y creo que se dirige al plantel militar que está a las afueras de Acmetrópolis, cerca de la parte norte, eso no es todo, parece que lleva compañía –

- ¡Maldición! – dice el coyote temiendo lo peor – con seguro lo capturaron.

-Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – Duck está sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo la cabeza de Lexi sobre sus piernas. Tiernamente retira un mechón de cabello del rostro de la jovencita. Tech la mira preocupado. Entonces escuchan un ruido detrás de ellos, los tres loonatics que aun están en pie voltean preocupados y descubren a una joven con cabello castaño dirigirse a ellos calmadamente.

-Buenas tardes, soy Tamara Laurens, si me permiten, quisiera ayudarles.-

-oye, niña, no se quien te has creido, pero nosotros somos los loonatics y somos super héroes – dice Duck herido en su orgullo, esa niña se ve demasiado frágil como para poder ayudarles, Tech nota que en su pierna derecha lleva una rodillera con unos focos de colores que brillan mientras ella camina, entonces cae en cuenta del apellido de la chica.

-¿Laurens? ¿Eres la sobrina del profesor Matt Laurens? –

-si, soy yo, y tengo entendido que mi pierna izquierda es uno de sus primeros trabajos, doctor Coyote. Estoy muy agradecida con usted, por eso quiero ayudarlos. Sé que si mi tío viviera se sentiría muy triste al ver la persecución a la que han sido sometidos y jamás me perdonaría que no los ayudara, he visto las noticias y los he estado buscando, es una suerte que hayan aparecido frente a mi casa.

-demasiada coincidencia, diría yo – Duck sigue escéptico ante la situación.

-no, no lo es, yo tenía pensado venir a este lugar a buscar a mi antiguo profesor, el doctor Matt Laurens, yo sabía que vivía aquí y el me dijo que si un día necesitaba su ayuda lo buscara, me apena escuchar que murió.-

-si, el siempre me decía que estaba orgulloso de usted, pues había demostrado ser un gran estudiante. – Entonces, escuchan ruidos cerca de ahí.

-¡Nos siguen! – dice Tech mostrando sus colmillos, se había olvidado por unos momentos que eran perseguidos. -entremos al centro ahora, no nos encontrarán ahí – dice Tamara.

Tech toma a Lexi en los brazos y mira a todos lados. Luego miran a todos lados. ¿Centro? No hay ningún centro ahí, solo una vieja construcción casi en ruinas, pero Tamara corre hacia esa dirección y ellos deciden seguirla. Al traspasar la puerta, se encuentran con algo muy diferente a lo que ven desde el exterior.

Dentro de la construcción hay lo que parece un laboratorio totalmente equipado con computadoras, microscopios, tubos de ensayo, y mucho material más. Tamara cierra la puerta y ven el exterior por una pantalla de televisión conectada a una cámara. Un helicóptero desciende y baja de él una docena de soldados, luego llegan varias patrullas y carros de asalto donde bajan también muchos hombres fuertemente armados. El que parece ser el líder de unidad lanza su gorra al suelo visiblemente frustado.

Estaba seguro de que encontraría sus presas en ese lugar.

-Tammy, - dice un chico delgado acercándose a los Loonatics - ¿están bien? –

-creo que la chica tiene una sobre dosis de calmantes, debemos revisarla – dice Tamara dirigiéndose al muchachito, el cual se acerca con una camilla, Tech duda un poco, pero finalmente coloca a Lexi en dicha camilla y el muchacho la lleva a dentro.

-¿Qué… qué es este lugar? – pregunta el coyote admirando el edificio por dentro.

-es nuestro centro ecológico, es una herencia de mi tío, el siempre decía que la ciencia y la tecnología debían usarse para beneficio del planeta. Nosotros trabajamos para rescatar lo poco que queda de naturaleza en este planeta, limpiando el aire, cuidando especies en peligro, cosas así.-

-ya veo,- Dice Tech fingiendo interés, aunque realmente apenas escuchaba a Tamara, preocupado por la situación que estaban viviendo.

...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece.

_Capitulo 6_

Duck observaba con detenimiento a Lexi, que yacía inmovil en la camilla de aquel extraño centro de estudios. Le habían puesto una mascarilla de oxígeno y un catéter con venoclisis.

Seguía pensando que lo mejor sería llevarla a un hospital, pero como estaba la situación no tenían más remedio que quedarse ahi y ser atendidos por Tamara y sus amigos.

En ese lugar se cuidaba y protegía animales en peligro de extinción de cazadores sin escrúpulos, así como también hacían trabajos ecologístas para rescatar lo poco que quedaba de naturaleza en medio de tanta tecnología. Duck acariciaba la mano de Lexi , recordaba como siempre estaba discutiendo con la coneja, pero realmente le dolía verla en ese lamentable estado. Apenas respiraba y tenía un monitor cardíaco conectado. Se veía pálida.

-"Despierta, Lexi, aunque sea para que me digas lo tonto he insoportable que soy, despierta y lánzame tus ondas cerebrales en el trasero, haz lo que quieras pero despierta"- suspiraba sin cesar.

De pronto el joven pato siente que es observado. Mira por instinto hacia la puerta y ve a una pequeña zorrita antropomorfo asomada a la puerta.

La chiquilla no debe tener más de diez años, y al darse cuenta de que Duck la observa retrocede un poco, dejando ver únicamente sus ojos. Duck se acerca a la niña con curiosidad pero esta corre asustada, dejando caer una muñeca de trapo con la forma de Lexi. -"Vaya, la coneja tiene sus fans"- suspira el pato mientras ve que la niña desaparece de su vista corriendo por un largo pasillo. Duck levanta la maltrecha muñeca y la coloca sobre una repisa. Luego deja a Lexi para buscar a Tech y a Rev en la sala principal.

En otro lado, Tamara revisa su computadora con ayuda de Tech. Rev mira preocupado la ventana mientras los militares cada vez se acercan más a ese lugar.

-No te preocupes, Rev-cam, ellos no pueden vernos, solo nosotros los vemos, - dice Tamara tranquilamente, el correcaminos no se siente tan seguro de eso.

Tamara enciende el televisor y aparece una nota que al parecer se ha estado reportando todo el dia:

-"ante el reciente descubrimiento del fraude del famoso equipo de super heroes "Los Loonatics", el gobierno ha emitodo una lalerta a la ciudadanía para que tengan cuidado con estos extraños seres, que al verse descubiertos puedan atacar a la población, se pide a las personas que tengan informes sobre el paradero de estos seres los reporten de inmediato a las autoridades correspondientes.

A continuación presentaremos la entrevista exclusiva con un hombre llamado "Optimatus" que ha sido el que descubrió este fraude planeado desde hace varios años por su hermana Zadavia, la cual se estableció en nuestro planeta luego de ser desterrada de su natal freileg por su hermano al intentar obtener el poder absoluto. Al no lograrlo, Zadavia intentó llevar a cabo su plan en nuestra ciudad, provocando la caida del meteorito en nuestra ciudad que provocó la aparición de los ya mencionados "loonatics", mismos que trabajan para la freiliana, -luego, la reportera se dirige al conductor del programa - Muy conveniente, no Fred? -

- Mucho, Misty, - responde el hombre que conduce el programa. - A continuación presentaremos la captura del famoso ACE BUNNY, quien fuera líder de esta organización, Ace Bunny será llevado a una instalación militar, donde, después de ser interrogado, se le practicarán algunos estudios de laboratorio para encontrar la verdadera causa de sus poderes.

Tech, Rev y Duck (que iba llegando a la sala en ese momento) palidecen al escuchar estas declaraciones. En el video se aprecia que llevan a Ace esposado de pies y manos a una especie de planca y, a pesar de estar inconsciente, los militares le apuntan con sus armas en todo momento.

Por un momento se olvidan de la red de mentiras que está contando el hermano de Zadavia, su preocupación principal es que van a hacer para rescatar a Ace.

-Tech, debemos salvarlo, lo van a usar como conejillo de indias y quien sabe que tantas cosas le vayan a hacer, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, debemos hacer algo y... -de pronto el semblante del correcaminos cambia por completo al notar algo en una esquina de la pantalla de televisión, al parecer es algo que ni los militares han notado, pues todos están muy preocupados vigilando al indefenso conejo prisionero.

- ¡TECH! mira, allá, arriba, es, es...-

Tech mira el lugar donde señala su amigo. En el techo de un edificio que aparece al fondo se distingue a dos muchachos que entran a hurtadillas al cuartel militar, uno de ellos es el hermano menor de Rev, Rip Runner, el otro, no lo alcanza a distinguir.

El problema es que si ellos lo vieron probablemente no séan los únicos, y entonces tanto Rip como su amigo corren peligro.

BASE MILITAR NORTE - ACMETROPOLIS.

Rip mira con horror como conducen a Ace hacia lo que parece ser un calabozo, el conejo se ve realmente mal. Aidan mira a su amigo con preocupación.

-¿qué vamos a hacer, no podemos dejarlo ahi? - dice con tono de preocupación.

-lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada, - el chacal se siente realmente mal al ver a Rip tan preocupado, le agrada demasiado Rip y no le gusta verlo tan angustiado - ven, nos esconderemos aquí y esperaremos un momento para tratar de salvarlo - dice mientras se meten en una oscura bodega donde al parecer hay restos de computadoras, robots, maquinaria y cosas así.

Entran con cautela, esperando no haber sido vistos, esperando una oportunidad de entrar en acción, pues duda mucho que dos chicos antropomorfos sin habilidades especiales realmente puedan hacer algo contra un equipo de militares fuertemente armados.

Se quedan en su escondite algunos minutos. Aidan está muy cerca de Rip y sin quererlo percibe el olor del Shampoo del joven correcaminos, es muy agradable y respira profundo, Rip lo nota y lo mira extrañado.

-¿qué te pasa? - pregunta el correcaminos al ver la casa de ensimismamiento de su amigo,

-eeehh, nada, solo, estoy nervioso, no se que vamos a hacer- responde Aidan al notarse sorprendido.

-sabes, es una suerte que nos encontraramos cuando salí de casa, después de que la policía fue a buscar a mi hermano, se que va a sonar raro, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento más valiente, como si todo fuera a salir bien por el solo hecho de estar juntos, si no estuvieras conmigo no me hubiera atrevido a venir yo solo, gracias, Aidan.- Rip se sonroja un poco, había dicho esto sin pensar y se preocupa más al ver la cara de Aidan, que estaba tan rojo como un tomate, se sintió realmente mal, al creer que su amigo ya no quisiera estar con él por considerarlo "raro".

-Yo,...-Aidan tartamudea un poco - yo... ta... ta... también me siento muy bien a tu lado Rip, casi ... casi siempre estoy solo y... bueno... me agrada tu compañía. - Aidan baja un poco la mirada apenado y Rip lo mira sonriendo complacido. Entonces, Aidan levanta la mirada, sus rostros quedan a escasos milímetros de distancia y ambos sienten la respiración del otro, en ese momento llega a ellos el sonido de voces del otro lado de la bodega, ambos sienten como si despertaran de un sueño.

Se suben sobre una mesa amplia y se asoman por unas rejillas, al parecer están del otro lado de la sala de interrogatorios donde tienen a Ace Bunny.

El conejo sigue inconsciente, entonces un corpulento hombre calvo se dirige al muchacho y le lanza una cubeta con agua, ante lo cual despierta confundido.

-Muy bien, orejón, -dice el soldado acercándose amenazante ante Ace - nos vas a decir donde estan los pulgosos de tus amigos por las buenas o por las malas-.

Rip y Aidan notan que, aunque Ace intenta mantener un semblante fuerte, se estremece ante el amenazante hombre de mas de dos metros (7.05 pies aproximadamente). si van a hacer algo, deben darse prisa.

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece.

_Capitulo 7_

-bien, "orejotas", intentémoslo de nuevo, ¿dónde están tus amigos?- dice el horrible soldado frente a Ace Bunny, se quitó la camisa mostrando un cuerpo parecido al de un físico-culturista para tratar de impresionar al chico.

-no estoy seguro, viejo, ¿buscaste en mi bolsillo derecho? En ocasiones suelen estar ahí – responde el conejo mirando de frente a su agresor, tratando de no mostrarle miedo, su orgullo puede más que su bienestar físico.

El soldado lo mira molesto y le propina un golpe más al muchacho en las costillas. Ace trata inútilmente de reprimir un gemido de dolor, después de cinco golpes, siente que sus costillas no son más que añicos.

-correcto – dice escupiendo un coágulo de sangre – tal vez se metieron a mi bolsillo izquierdo – responde sin dejar de mirar desafiante al impaciente soldado. Desde su escondite, Aidan y Rip miran impotentes la escena.

-debemos hacer algo – dice Rip mortificado,

-¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste el otro día sobre el parásito bio-tecnológico que te atacó?-

Rip mira a su amigo y recuerda haberle contado que desde que tuvo el desagradable encuentro con el mencionado parásito, su cuerpo empezó a sufrir algunos cambios, tal vez se debió a que dicho ser usó su cuerpo como huésped demasiado tiempo, pero notaba que cuando estaba molesto o asustado pasaban cosas a su alrededor que no podía explicar.

En una ocasión, estaba seguro de haber hecho estallar la licuadora de su madre, pues estaba molesto por la actitud de su padre con respecto a su vida social, y el ruido no lo dejaba concentrarse en el programa que estaba viendo. Recordó como deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el aparato estallara, lo imaginó, lo sintió y de pronto el aparato voló aventando a su madre algunos metros.

Por suerte, Harriet Runner no sufrió daños considerables, y ella y su esposo atribuyeron el accidente a una falla en la corriente eléctrica. Pero Rip estaba seguro de que él había tenido algo que ver en el asunto.

-¿tienes algo en mente? – pregunta el correcaminos, Aidan lo mira pensativo.

-Trata de concentrarte en tirar ese armario frente al soldado,-

-no se si pueda- Rip lo duda, su idea de tener poderes telequinéticos es solo una teoría.

-yo confío en ti, se que puedes hacerlo – Aidan sonríe a Rip, provocando que el chico se sonroje un poco, cuando estaba con Aidan sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, así que toma confianza y mira por la rejilla. En el fondo de la habitación hay un armario con libros y varios aparatos empolvados, se nota que llevan mucho tiempo ahí. Rip mira hacia ese lugar deseando con todo su ser derribar ese mueble, se concentró todo lo que pudo, sin dejar de verlo ni siquiera para parpadear.

El mueble metálico cayó al piso haciendo gran estrépito. -¡Siii!- gritaron Aidan y Rip al mismo tiempo y sin pensarlo mucho se abrazaron. Fue una situación un poco incómoda para ambos, pues lo hicieron sin pensar, después de unos cinco segundos que les parecieron siglos se separaron y se miraron sonrojados. Aidan se aclaró la garganta:

-Ejem… Lo hiciste bien, Rip, creo que pronto puedes llegar a controlar esta habilidad

-Si, eso creo – Rip rió con nerviosismo. No estaba seguro de si lo que había hecho serviría para ayudar a Ace, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

El soldado se dirigió al lugar del ruido. En eso, otros tres soldados entraron a la habitación.

-Sargento Lee, nos han avisado que probablemente haya intrusos en el cuartel – dice uno de los hombres.

-¿intrusos? – pregunta el corpulento soldado.

-Señor, si señor, - responde el otro militar haciendo un saludo – los hemos visto en la televisión, son dos antropomorfos, entraron en la base cuando se transmitía la llegada de "este"- señala despectivamente a Ace, el chico tiene sangre saliendo de su nariz y un ojo morado.

-Así que tus amiguitos vinieron a rescatarte, ¡qué modales! Hay que darles la bienvenida- dice con veneno al maltrecho conejo, el cual se estremece al verlo acercarse y sonreírle mostrando varios dientes de oro.

-¿ya los identificaron?- pregunta Lee a los soldados que lo miran en la puerta.

-Señor, no se alcanzan a distinguir, solo vimos lo que parecen ser dos antropomorfos, un correcaminos y una especie de "canino"; señor-

-Debe ser ese "genio" loco, el doctor Coyote y su insoportable amigo Runner – sonríe con malicia.- Bien, vamos a darles la bienvenida, soldados, busquen por todos los rincones, pronto vendrán a hacerle compañía a este saco de pulgas.- amigos salgan lastimados por su culpa.

Detrás de la rejilla, Aidan coloca sus manos sobre la pared. Desde que conoce a Rip él también ha mejorado mucho con el control de sus poderes.

Antes estaba tenso y nervioso, temeroso de causarle daño a alguien si entraba en contacto con él, pero con Rip se siente mucho más tranquilo, y desde que está con él nada explota a su alrededor, a menos que él lo desee. Aidan se concentra lo más que puede y la pared comienza a crujir amenazante, antes de caerse convertida en polvo.

Ace levanta un poco la mirada y ve a los dos chicos acercarse.

-Rip, ¿eres tu?- dice con dificultad el conejo – es muy peligroso, no deberías estar aquí.-

-Ace, ¿recuerdas que te dije que alguna vez los compensaría por los daños que hice en la ciudad? bueno, pues es hora de que repare un poco ese error.-

Aidan se dirige a una computadora y comienza a teclear, pero la computadora estalla, al parecer aun hay algo de energía en sus manos después de derribar la pared. Sin embargo, consiguen su propósito, el cual era liberar a Ace. Las esposas de la placa metálica se abrieron dejando libre al maltrecho conejo. Ace no podía mantenerse en pie, así que Rip y Aidan lo ayudaron pasando sus brazos sobre el cuello de cada uno.

Ahora lo difícil sería salir de ahí. Encontraron una puerta que daba a una especie de sótano, y como era la única salida y se dieron cuenta de que pronto tendrían compañía no muy grata, decidieron aventurarse a salir por ahí. En cuanto cerraron la puerta escucharon que varios soldados entraban en la sala de interrogatorios. Al ver la pared derrumbada y que el prisionero no estaba, se enfurecieron.

Rip y Aidan bajaron aprisa por las escaleras hacia el oscuro sótano, llevando al maltrecho Ace con ellos. El conejo parecía que se estaba quedando dormido.

-Resiste, Ace, no te rindas.-

Cerca de ahí, Zadavia también estaba sufriendo por la persecución y las mentiras de su hermano.

Había carteles con su fotografía por todos lados diciendo que era una fugitiva y que era peligrosa.

Estaba preocupada, desde hacía más de un día completo que no tenía noticias de los Loonatics, y lo que más le dolía era no tener noticias de Ace. Se sentía realmente mal por la manera en que había tratado al muchacho.

La culpa finalmente se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de que había descargado su frustración y pena por la muerte de Slam con el chico, ella sabía que a pesar de ser muy alegre y juguetón, era un buen líder, algo inmaduro, y no había sido su primera opción, pero era un buen líder y Ace Bunny lo había demostrado en ocasiones anteriores. Una vez más usa sus poderes para tratar de encontrar a Tech y los demás Loonatics, estaba al tanto de que Ace había sido capturado, pero desconocía la suerte de los otros miembros del equipo.

Sabía que no podían haber sido atrapados, pues las noticias ya estarían publicando esa noticia, pero el no saber nada de ellos era demasiado frustrante. Al fin logra encontrar una ligera señal, al parecer es Tech que también trata de comunicarse con ella por medio de un satélite, el coyote es muy inteligente, ha enviado la señal a distintos satélites alrededor del mundo, e incluso la envía fuera del planeta, para así parecer que están lejos de Acmetrópolis.

-Tech, ¿eres tú? –Su voz suena angustiada- ¿Dónde están, están todos bien? –luego reacciona y comprende que Tech no puede decirle exactamente donde están por el riesgo de que alguien esté interfiriendo la llamada.

-Zadavia, estamos,…-el coyote duda un poco, - bueno, lo mejor que podemos, Lexi resultó lastimada, ya la están atendiendo, los demás estamos bien en lo que cabe, pero Ace ha sido capturado-

-lo se, Tech, no se como pero debemos superar esta crisis, buscaré la forma de reunirme con ustedes y tratar de solucionar esta situación.-

-eso espero, de momento planeamos ir a rescatar a Ace, Rev y Duck vendrán conmigo, dejaremos a Lexi al cuidado de "estas personas, son amigos" – dice con tono tranquilizador.

-Tech, ten mucho cuidado, es peligroso, lo que quieren los militares es precisamente que vayan a rescatar a Ace, por esto permitieron que se transmitiera la llegada de Ace a la base militar por televisión, creo que es una trampa.-

-trampa o no, no podemos dejarlo – dice el coyote con tono serio.

-De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado. Zadavia fuera- dice esto y cierra la transmisión.  
En el centro de estudios ecológicos, Tech mira preocupado a sus compañeros, antes de salir a la batalla. Duck se dirige a Tamara y le dice en voz baja.

-Te… te encargo a Lexi,- no sabe qué mas puede decir, sus ojos le pican y siente deseos de llorar, si dependiera de él, no se apartaría de la coneja ni un segundo.

-la cuidaremos bien, tengan cuidado – dice Tamara- suerte, amigos.  
Los loonatics salieron de ahí utilizando un improvisado artefacto volador que Tech diseñó usando materiales de reciclaje de naves antiguas que Tamara tenía en el lugar. Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Tech para desviar la señal de la comunicación, una mujer bajita con una cabeza enorme ha detectado la señal y mira con malicia al comandante que dirige una unidad para la cual está trabajando.

-Comandante Simons, - dice Mente Maestra – creo que localicé a "Fido" y sus amigos- sonríe con malicia. –Están en la playa, cerca de las ruinas de la cadena hotelera que desapareció hace dos años después del impacto del meteorito.-

-muy bien, encontraremos a esas ratas donde estén escondidas.-

En el centro de estudios, Lexi despierta asustada. Su mano derecha le duele y descubre una aguja insertada, la cual está conectada con una botella de suero a medio terminar. En su cara siente la mascarilla de oxígeno. Mira alrededor y no le parece un lugar conocido, intenta levantarse, pero su cuerpo se siente extrañamente pesado.

Mira en una repisa una réplica de ella misma, la muñeca de trapo parece sonreírle. Cierra los ojos lo que ella cree son unos segundos, pero en realidad fueron varios minutos. Cuando los abre, descubre a una niña zorro buscando algo con desesperación. Se asoma debajo de la cama, detrás de un mueble, la niña muerde sus uñas mortificada. La coneja, con su súper oído la escucha decir: -

"Lexi, ¿Dónde estás?"- pues la niña habla con voz muy baja. Asombrada, la coneja cree que la busca a ella, y que no ha notado que está justo enfrente.

-¿me buscas a mí?- pregunta Lexi, la niña da un salto y sale de ahí corriendo asustada. –Perdón, no quise asustarte – se disculpa la coneja, intentando incorporarse, de pronto Lexi cae en cuenta de que la "Lexi" que busca la niña debe ser la muñeca que está en la repisa. Lexi nota que la niña se asoma tras la cortina con miedo, creyendo que la coneja no puede verla.

-¿buscas tu muñeca? –Dice con voz suave, la niña retrocede un poco, pero luego asiente – está ahí, sobre la repisa, - Lexi señala el lugar y la niña entra tímidamente, coge a su muñeca y está a punto de irse cuando Tamara entra en la habitación.

-Mindy, ¿estás molestando a Lexi?- dice dulcemente Tamara – debes dejarla descansar-

-no, no me molesta, yo ya había despertado, disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú y que hago aquí?- dice Lexi mirando a Tamara,- y más importante, ¿sabes donde están mis amigos?-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Tamara, estás en mi centro de estudios ecológicos, tus amigos y tu llegaron ayer, eran perseguidos por unos soldados y te dispararon un dardo tranquilizante, el cual era muy fuerte y te dejó inconsciente, y tus amigos salieron para tratar de salvar a Ace Bunny, y Tech me dijo que esperaras aquí, ¿hay algo más que quieras saber?-

-creo que no estoy segura- Lexi sonríe a la muchacha. No la conocía pero le caía bien. De pronto repara en la zorrita que la mira escondida tras la cortina.- Bueno, si, ¿Quién es ella?-

-Ella es Mindy Word, la encontramos hace dos años, después del impacto del meteorito, no le gusta hablar mucho, y no sabemos nada de su familia, vive con nosotros y es una gran admiradora tuya, ¿no es cierto, Mindy?- La niña retrocede un poco, pero finalmente sale cuando Tamara la llama.

-Hola, Mindy, -dice Lexi acariciando el largo cabello negro de la zorrita. La niña se acurruca con Tamara, quien está retirando el catéter de la mano de Lexi.

De pronto, el semblante de la coneja cambia bruscamente.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunta Tamara.

-escucho algo, alguien se acerca- dice con seriedad. Tamara se queda quieta junto con Lexi y Mindy, de pronto escuchan las tres como alguien está golpeando fuertemente la puerta. James, el amigo y ayudante de Tamara entra corriendo a la habitación:

-Tamm, son los soldados, nos están atacando, parece que han desactivado los escudos, nos encontraron.-  
Tamara termina de retirar los equipos rápidamente a Lexi y toma de la mano a Mindy, que se muerde las uñas asustada. Se escucha el ruido de una explosión en el recibidor.

-Debemos salir de aquí-

Los cuatro corren hacia la parte trasera del edificio, Tamara los dirige por un laberinto de puertas y habitaciones tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Un numeroso grupo de soldados irrumpió en el centro de Tamara, destrozando varios aparatos y equipo de laboratorio al entrar, cosa que no pareció importarles demasiado. Tamara corrió con Mindy, Lexi y su compañero James y se escondieron en unas bodegas al fondo del edificio. En esa bodega había salida hacia un muelle donde estaba un submarino que usaban en el centro para investigaciones bio marítimas.

-saldremos por aquí, solo espero que Tech no regrese con los chicos, porque corren el riesgo de ser atrapados.- Tamara hablaba en voz baja, temerosa de que fueran descubiertos.

-Están muy cerca, si nos encuentran, déjame a mí enfrentarlos y ustedes huyan en el submarino, de todos modos es a mí a quien buscan – dice Lexi mirando la pantalla que muestra la ubicación de los soldados.

-¡Claro que no, Lexi! ¿no viste lo que te hicieron la última vez? Ellos no dudarán en hacerte daño, además le prometí al señor Tech que te cuidaría, aún estás débil, todos entraremos al submarino y nos iremos de aquí.- Dice Tamara con tono determinante, la coneja la mira con una mezcla de admiración y enfado, pues no dejó que hiciera lo que ella quería, Lexi estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que le venía en gana.

-¡LEXI! – grita de pronto Mindy, instintivamente Lexi voltea a ver a la niña al escuchar su propio nombre, pero se aterra al ver a la pequeña abrir la puerta para dirigirse al pasillo, en el suelo estaba tirada la muñeca de trapo de Mindy, ésta la vio en la pantalla y decide ir a "rescatarla".

-¡MINDY, REGRESA! – Grita aterrada Tamara y corre tras la pequeña, pero se queda petrificada al ver que frente a ellos se encuentra un grupo de soldados sonriendo maliciosamente al ver que habían atrapado a su presa.

-Muy bien, horrible antropomorfa – dice con veneno un hombre alto de cabello rubio muy corto levantando la muñeca del suelo, - ven por tu juguetito.-

-¡Déjenla en paz! – grita Tamara detrás de Mindy, la pequeña ni siquiera mira a la muchacha, solo está viendo su preciada muñeca. La pequeña comienza a respirar con dificultad sin quitar los ojos de su muñeca.

-Oye, muchacha, entréganos a los Loonatics y nadie saldrá herido, no intentes mentirnos, sabemos que están aquí.- el soldado habla con malicia, mirando a Tamara, la cual no se intimida.

-ellos no están aquí, váyanse de mi centro de estudios, o voy a demandarlos a todos ustedes por daños y…- Tamara no puede continuar, porque otro soldado le apunta con su arma.

-tu no vas a hacer nada, porque los cadáveres no hablan, de todas maneras la prensa dice que los Loonatics se han vuelto locos y atacan sin razón, podemos decir que eso pasó aquí. Optimatus dice que esas bestias destruirán a todo aquel que quiera descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Asi que, no nos cuesta nada desaparecer a una estúpida chica y a su mascota antropomorfo.

-¡No las lastimen, aquí estoy! – Lexi avanza saliendo de su escondite, no podía soportar que Tamara y Mindy resultaran heridas por protegerla, no sabía si era por su ego, o porque realmente se sentía culpable, pero no podía permitir una injusticia así.

-¡Lexi, No! – Tamara grita intentando detener a Lexi, pero descubre que Mindy respira con dificultad, sus ojos brillan extrañamente, sabe lo que está pasando, trata de detenerla, pero sabe que es imposible.

-muy bien, "orejona", ven con nosotros y si eres buena chica, tal vez te dejemos reunirte en una pieza con tu peludo amigo come-zanahorias- el soldado sonríe mostrando unos dientes amarillentos, Lexi avanza despacio, pero al llegar donde está Tamara, ésta la detiene con la mano. Tamara comprende que si se quieren salvar, tiene que hacer algo que se había prometido evitar a toda costa, tiene que dejar que Mindy actúe.

-Lexi, sujeta sus oídos lo más fuerte que puedas, por favor.- dice en voz baja.

-¿queeé? – pregunta sorprendida ante la petición aparentemente sin sentido de Tamara.

-¡Hazlo! – dice con determinación.- tus oídos son mucho más sensibles que los nuestros, aunque el grito de Mindy vaya dirigido en dirección contraria, me temo que te puede afectar. Sujeta con fuerza tus oídos y retrocede hasta la bodega. ¡ahora!-

-¿el grito de Mindy? - Lexi tiene sus dudas, no entiende de que habla Tamara, ni a qué se refería con eso del "grito de Mindy", si la pequeña casi ni habla, pero Tamara luce tan determinada que obedece, presiona sus manos con fuerza sobre sus oídos y da unos pasos atrás.

-¡¿qué rayos haces! ¡Ven aquí ahora!- el militar avanza para tratar de atrapar a Lexi, Tamara le susurra algo a Mindy, esta no quita la vista de su muñeca que el hombre aun sostiene en su mano.

-¡AHORA, MINDY, GRITA!- Dice Tamara retrocediendo y cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos lo más fuerte que puede, los soldados la ven con confusión y observan a la zorrita expectantes. Entonces Mindy abre todo lo que puede su boca y lanza un potente grito:

-¡IIIIIIIIAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Tamara cae de rodillas cubriendo sus oídos, Lexi también cae al sentir que ese grito va a partirle la cabeza, comienza a sentirse mareada y que todo le da vueltas. En el pasillo los soldados gritan al escuchar el grito que taladra sus cabezas. La onda sonora va dirigida directamente hacia ellos y les pega de golpe, haciéndolos caer. Las paredes comienzas a resquebrajarse y varios cristales estallan ante el terrible impacto del grito de Mindy. Pasados unos cinco minutos la niña se calla, y se dirige hacia el soldado que sostenía su muñeca como si nada hubiese pasado. Toma su juguete y regresa con Tamara no sin antes darle un puntapié al hombre en las costillas. Tamara se repone y sujeta a la niña de la mano, dirigiéndose al angar, donde James, su compañero, trata de ayudar a Lexi a incorporarse, pues la coneja a pesar de estar retirada del punto de ataque de Mindy, por su super oído, es sensible a los ataques de la pequeña antropomorfa. Al llegar abordan el submarino y salen del centro antes de que los soldados despierten.

-Tamara, no me habías dicho que Mindy tiene superpoderes, es impresionante lo que hizo con esos soldados.-Lexi está asombrada por la capacidad de Mindy, pero Tamara mira a lo lejos preocupada.

-Te agradecería que no contaras a nadie sobre esto, ahora tenemos que escondernos en otro lado, es por protección de Mindy.- Tamara baja la cabeza con tristeza, Mindy parece no notar nada, solo está jugando con su muñeca sentada en un rincón.

-Oye, Tammy, tal vez sea buena idea que los Loonatics ayuden a Mindy, nosotros hemos tratado de revocar sus poderes inútilmente- James se dirige a Tamara, pero esta le dirige una mirada asesina a su compañero.

-si, a nosotros también nos costó trabajo acostumbrarnos a nuestras nuevas habilidades, si quieres nosotros podemos enseñar a Mindy – dice Lexi emocionada al saber que había más seres con poderes como ellos.

-no, Mindy no puede usar sus poderes, es muy peligroso, tampoco su habilidad para imitación de voz, ella no estaría segura.- Tamara habla con voz baja sin levantar la mirada.

-no está segura ahora, al atacar a esos soldados la buscarán por todos lados- Lexi insiste, no comprende la reacción de Tamara, a ella le gustó mucho la idea de tener superpoderes en un principio.

-por eso no quería que lo hiciera, pero fue inevitable, por tal motivo nos esconderemos mejor, no puedo arriesgarla así.- Tamara parecía decidida.

-pero si se queda con nosotros estaría segura y la podemos ayudar y enseñarle a controlar sus poderes y…- Lexi trata de explicarle a Tamara que Mindy estaría bien con ellos si se convirtiera en algo así como "alumna" de los loonatics, pero Tamara no parece querer saber nada sobre el tema.

-¿segura? – Tamara mira con determinación a Lexi, - hace unas horas tú te debatías entre la vida y la muerte a causa de tus poderes, tus amigos y tú están siendo perseguidos y cazados como monstruos, si los atrapan los van a asesinar, estoy segura, tu amigo Ace Bunny…-iba a decirle "probablemente ya esté muerto", pero reacciona y se detiene al ver la expresión de terror de la jovencita – todavía está en el cuartel militar, sus vidas son peligrosas, no quiero eso para Mindy, ¡Mírala! Ella es tan pequeña y es muy tranquila, esa vida no es para ella, así que debo protegerla lo más que pueda, incluso de ella misma.- Tamara se retira de ahí, dejando a Lexi muy preocupada... continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

En el cuartel general de los soldados, Rip y Aidan caminan cargando a Ace Bunny con cuidado, el conejo vomita sangre sobre la mano del joven correcaminos, pero el chico está demasiado preocupado por el conejo que no le importa el asco que siente. Llegan a una bodega donde están guardados varios tanques de guerra. Cuatro soldados que vigilan el lugar están sentados jugando un partido de naipes virtuales. Los chicos agradecen que sean tan estúpidos que ni se preocupen de que esté sonando la alarma, solo están sentados concentrados en su juego.

Los chicos se dirigen a uno de los tanques, y entran en él.

-lo vez, Aidan, ¡y dices que traes mala suerte! ¿Te parece poca la suerte de encontrar un tanque con combustible y las llaves pegadas?- Dice Rip sonriendo.

-la verdad no estoy seguro de si esa suerte sea buena o mala, ¿sabes conducir esta cosa?- pregunta Aidan observando todos los botones, palancas, pantallas y demás sistemas del armatoste.-

-nah, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser si esos descerebrados pueden hacerlo?- dice Rip como si espantara un mosco molesto de su cara mientras observa al grupo de hombres jugando cartas. A Rip su padre le ha estado enseñando a conducir, aunque aún no le permite mover el auto familiar más de unos metros, solo le permite meterlo y sacarlo del garage en ocasiones, pero confía que puede conducir el tanque sin problemas. Intenta arrancar y lo logra, solo que no se dirige a donde ellos querían ir, avanza hacia atrás destruyendo a su paso la pared de concreto.

Aidan lo mira asustado y Ace se estremece al sentir el impacto.

-Bueno, se movió, eso es ganancia, ¿no?- Rip sonríe nervioso y su amigo le devuelve la sonrisa con miedo. Ace solo suspira y se queda dormido, pensando que sea como sea, está mejor con esos dos que adentro con el sargento Lee moliéndolo a golpes. Los soldados al ver al tanque moverse corren y gritan aterrados:

-¡FANTASMAS!-

-¿ahora que hacemos? –pregunta Rip, avanzan lentamente, saben que es cuestión de minutos para que se den cuenta de que "no son fantasmas" y entonces el ejército entero los persiga.

-lo primero será dejar este armatoste y buscar un medio de transporte menos llamativo, luego buscaremos a alguien que ayude a Ace.- Aidan mira a Rip, luego mira hacia atrás para confirmar que no los sigan.

-¿lo llevamos a un hospital?- pregunta Rip, el conejo no se ve nada bien, se nota que respira con dificultad y en su cara se nota un gesto de dolor.

-no es buena idea, lo más seguro es que lo busquen ahí y a nosotros también.- Aidan parece preocupado, se rasca un poco la cabeza pensando en lo que debían hacer.

-¿entonces?- Rip lo mira pensativo.

-buscaremos a mi amiga Yuki Spinnet, ella tal vez nos pueda ayudar- Responde rápido el chacal.

-¿la novia de mi hermano?- pregunta sorprendido Rip.

-la misma, ella y Kamui nos podrán ayudar- Eso espero.

En ese momento el enorme tanque se detiene. Al parecer es controlado a distancia, los chicos toman a Ace y abandonan el tanque, corriendo hacia un grupo de árboles. Lo hacen justo a tiempo, pues dos helicópteros y varios vehículos rodean el tanque y buscan en el interior a los chicos.

-¡Les dije que eran fantasmas! ¡Está vacío!- grita un aterradoy joven oficial, su superior le da un zape para que se controle.

-¡que fantasmas ni que nada! Seguro fueron esos antropomorfos jugándonos una broma, tal vez ese Coyote engreído movió el tanque a control remoto, tal vez todavía están en la base, no es posible que salgan así de fácil, somos un grupo de élite entrenado y esos por más súper héroes que sean no nos van a vencer.- El comandante parece seguro de sí mismo, sigue pensando que los que irrumpieron en la base fueron Tech y Rev. Aidan y Rip comienzan a caminar por ese bosque, esperando encontrar ayuda pronto. Aidan reconoce el lugar, están muy cerca de la casa de su amiga Kamui Asakura, a la cual no visita desde hace algún tiempo. Tratan de seguir avanzando, pero se dan cuenta de que Ace no puede continuar. El conejo no deja de quejarse con la mano en un costado.

-creo que tiene fracturadas las costillas, - dice Aidan revisando al muchacho, el cual está pálido y temblando. Aidan se quita su chaqueta y se la pone al conejo, pues obviamente él la necesita más. Se dirigen lentamente a una cueva en el lugar, juntan un poco de hojas secas y musgo y recuestan a Ace en la improvisada cama. Ace tiene fiebre y respira con dificultad.

-¡Demonios! – Protesta Rip visiblemente preocupado.- ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-está muy mal, debemos buscar un doctor pronto – dice Aidan tomando el pulso del conejo. Luego mira decidido a Rip.- Quédate con él, yo iré a buscar ayuda. Rip asiente y acompaña a Aidan a la entrada de la cueva, antes de que Aidan se marche, Rip lo toma por la camisa y lo mira de frente.

– espera, ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada malo – Rip dice esto sin pensar, Aidan se sonroja al ver a su amigo preocupado por él, por unos segundos se quedan así, mirándose el uno al otro y sienten otra vez como sus corazones laten sincronizados, Aidan sonríe y toma la mano de Rip con ternura para que suelte su camisa.

–Tranquilo, estaré bien, pronto volveré – Aidan mira a Rip sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, luego suelta lentamente la mano emplumada de su amigo y se va corriendo, Rip lo mira alejarse deseando profundamente que ya estuviera de vuelta.

Aidan avanza un par de kilómetros pensando en qué iba a hacer y donde iba a conseguir ayuda para Ace, cuando observa 3 figuras conocidas volando en el cielo dirigiéndose a la base militar. Cuando identifica de quien se trata comienza a gritarles con fuerza.

-¡EY! TECH, REV, AQUÍ… DUCK ¿ME ESCUCHAN? –pero no obtiene respuesta. Se acerca a una enorme roca y la toca con las palmas de sus manos pensando con todas sus fuerzas –"estalla, vamos, explota"- Nada. Entonces piensa en Rip que está solo con Ace, piensa en la forma que lo hace sentir Rip, entonces vuelve a concentrarse. ¡PLAM! – la roca explota convirtiéndose en granito, los Loonatics alcanzan a escuchar el estruendo y miran hacia el lugar del impacto.

-Ey, es la bola de pelos amigo de tu hermano, ¿no? – dice Duck que reconoce a Aidan, a Rev todavía no le cae muy bien, aunque esté seguro de que entre Aidan y su novia Yuki no hay nada, ese chacal por algo no le cae muy bien.

-si eso parece, no se que esté haciendo aquí solo, ese chico es raro- -parece que nos hace señas, tal vez quiera que bajemos.- Tech mira a Aidan, que mueve los brazos para hacerse más visible.

-no tenemos tiempo de jugar con ese chico, -dice Duck molesto, pero nota que Tech desciende hasta el lugar donde se encuentra el chico.

-Oye, Tech, Duck tiene razón, ese tipo siempre quiere llamar la atención lo importante ahora es buscar a Ace… Ey, Tech, ¿me estás escuchando? – Rev se molesta al notar que su amigo ni siquiera lo toma en cuenta.

-Aidan, ¿qué haces en este lugar tan solo? – Tech se acerca al chacal, este sonríe al ver que logró atraer la atención de los Loonatics.

-es… Ace…- Aidan respira con dificultad – lo sacamos… del cuartel militar… pero está muy lastimado…- Aidan se sujeta el costado al hablar. Duck y Rev descienden al lado de Tech y alcanzan a escuchar que el chacal menciona a Ace.

-¿qué, pero como, tu y quien? – pregunta Duck con interés. -Tu y mi hermano, ¿cierto? Los vimos por la televisión, ¿crees que es divertido poner en riesgo a mi hermano menor con tus locuras? Pudieron haberlos lastimado, además nosotros los vimos por la televisión, la policía también debe haberlos visto, lo más seguro es que los estén buscando y luego los militares, bastantes problemas tenemos ya con esos tipos siguiéndonos para que ahora también estén siguiendo a mi inocente hermanito por tu culpa, ¿Qué no te importa lo que pueda pasarle?- Rev dice esto a toda velocidad sin dejar que Aidan pueda responderle, Tech revolea los ojos exasperado al escuchar que a su amigo le está dando un ataque de histeria.

-Rev, ya basta…- Dice con calma Tech, pero obviamente su amigo no pretende detener su discurso.

-además mis papás deben haberlo visto, a mi madre le va a dar un ataque al darse cuenta de que su hijito corre peligro, pero a ti eso no te importa, y mi papá se va a molestar, ya lo estoy viendo, va a decir que esto es mi culpa, que no lo cuide bien, cree que soy la niñera de Rip, siempre que le pasa algo dice que es porque no soy un buen hermano mayor, y todo porque tu eres su amigo, y como él no tiene muchos amigos pues hace lo que tu le dices pero a ti no te importa su seguridad ni nada solo…- Rev parecía no tener fin, así que Tech sujeta con fuerza su pico para acabar de una buena vez con la avalancha de palabras. Duck suspira aliviado.

-Gracias, ya me estaba mareando.- dice suspirando.

-Aidan – comienza a decir Tech – ¿donde están Ace y Rip?-

-en una cueva, cerca del acantilado del norte – dice el chacal con calma, pero en cuanto Tech le suelta el pico Rev vuelve a hablar.

-¿cerca del acantilado? ¿Acaso no te importa que se pueda caer y lastimarse? Eres un inconsciente, mi hermano se puede lastimar, no te importa, no te importa nada, no se como Rip puede ser tu amigo,…-Rev le suelta esto a Aidan, pero Tech vuelve a sujetar el pico de su amigo, el coyote lo mira con cara de harto.

-Por Dios, Rev, la casa donde creciste está sobre un acantilado también, creo que tu y Rip están más que acostumbrados a ellos, si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que te visité en tu casa fui yo quien me caí varias veces en esos acantilados.- Rev no tiene más remedio que admitir que su amigo tiene razón. Los tres loonatics acompañan a Aidan para buscar a Ace.

Cuando llegan, Rip corre feliz al ver que Aidan ha regresado, pero su hermano mal interpreta las cosas creyendo que corre por verlo a el, así que se adelanta y abraza a su hermano menor.

-Rip, ¡qué bárbaro! ¿Cómo puedes meterte en tantos problemas? Mi papá va a estar furioso contigo – dice, pero Rip no le presta mucha atención, lo mira con cara de aburrido.

-Rip, ¿Dónde está Ace? – Tech se acerca al correcaminos más joven, el chico lo mira y lo dirige al lugar donde está acostado el conejo. Ace está consciente a ratos, así que se da cuenta cuando llegan sus amigos, sus ojos brillan al llenarse de lágrimas de alegría de ver a Tech y a los demás. Tech se arrodilla junto a el para revisarlo, una vez más el coyote desea estar en el lugar de su compañero, sabe que si fuera él, ya estaría totalmente recuperado por su poder de regeneración molecular, no entendía porqué pero se sentía culpable por ese poder.

-no podemos llevarlo a un hospital, ¿cierto? es muy arriesgado- dice Rev preocupado.

-Lo primero será salir de aquí y reunirnos con Lexi, luego buscaremos a Zadavia - Tech nota que Ace desvía un poco la mirada al escuchar ese nombre - y esperaremos indicaciones.

Tech saca un maletin expandible de su cinturón y saca un pequeño escaner, con el cual nota que Ace tiene dos costillas fracturadas y una hemorragia interna. Tech saca una jeringa y una pequeña ampolleta. A pesar de ser un súper héroe, no puede evitar estremecerse al ver la jeringa y la brillante aguja, para Ace las inyecciones son como la criptonita a superman. Tech le aplica la inyección con cuidado en el brazo después de pasar un algodón con antiséptico para limpiar el área. Ace cierra los ojos al sentir entrar la aguja, y luego el líquido frío recorrer su brazo a traves de su vena. Luego Tech saca una especie de venda y se la pone a Ace en el torso, la venda brilla un poco y se comprime, Ace respira aliviado.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ace se siente un poco mejor, la inyección le ha calmado el dolor y la venda le ha acomodado los maltrechos huesos y ha detenido la hemorragia interna de momento. Ahora el conejo se ponde de pié, pero mira con preocupación y algo de pena a sus compañeros.

-¿qué está pasando, Doc, y Lexi?-

-Tranquilo, Optimatus está lanzando una campaña de mentiras y calumnias para desprestigiarnos a nosotros y a Zadavia, por tal motivo los militares nos buscan, ha asegurado que los desastres que hemos combatido han sido provocados por nosotros para ganar fama y quedarnos con el planeta.

-ese cíclope mentiroso dice que somos una especie de "Ziphers", va a pagar por todo esto - Dice Duck, con los brazos cruzados molesto.

-Lexi está con unos amigos, resultó lastimada durante nuestro último encuentro con las fuerzas militares, pero nuestra amiga Tamara dice que estará bien.- Tech nota que Ace está visiblemente preocupado por Lexi, y Duck gruñe al recordar a la coneja.

-si, muy bien, ahora, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? - pregunta Duck sin mirar al coyote. Sin embargo, Tech ha notado que Ace está un poco atrás, su mirada parece perdida, sabe que el muchacho está pasando por momentos muy difíciles, y su cerebro planea una idea para regresarle la confianza al conejo.

-Ace, ya escuchaste a Duck, jefe, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- Tech sonríe mirando a Ace, Rev y Duck lo miran sorprendidos, desde momentos antes de que salieran del cuartel parecía que Tech había asumido el liderazgo del equipo, y ahora parecía renunciar al puesto.

-¿de qué hablas, viejo?- pregunta Ace y sin poder evitarlo, su voz se quiebra un poco - yo no soy más el líder, después de lo ocurrido con Slam no puedo...- Tech no lo deja terminar.

-Lo que ocurrió con Slam fue un lamentable accidente, por desgracia pudo pasarle a cualquiera.- Tech lo mira con determinación.

-Pero no escuchaste a Zadavia, me dijo que yo... que yo era muy inmaduro para el puesto y que...-Ace se frota frenético los ojos - y que estaba suspendido de mis funciones hasta nuevo aviso.-

- El nuevo aviso llega ahora, . dice Tech mirando a su amigo - Además Zadavia no debió decirte eso. Si, es cierto, eres inmaduro, pero eso nunca ha evitado que seas un gran líder, Ace, te necesitamos - Tech le pone su mano sobre el hombro a Ace, el chico levanta un poco la mirada, sus ojos brillan por la presencia de lágrimas que está evitando a toda costa derramar.

-Yo... no puedo, Tech, Zadavia dijo...- al fin unas cuantas lágrimas son derramadas por el joven conejo, que de inmediato trata de limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano. Tech gruñe y luego mira a Rev y a Duck.

-Levante la mano aquel que crea que Ace debe seguir siendo el líder sin importar lo que Zadavia diga- en ese momento, el mismo coyote levanta la mano, igual Rev, Duck se queda con los brazos cruzados, pero luego Rev le dá un puntapié y el palmípedo levanta la mano malhumorado.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, hasta el conejo es mejor líder que el aliento de perro.- dice, provocando que Tech le dirija una mirada asesina. Lo que más sorprende a Ace no es que todos los prensentes, incluidos Aidan y Rip que ni pertenecen al equipo levanten la mano, sino que, no está muy seguro si es por la contusión, pero está seguro que de al fondo de la caverna puede ver la silueta borrosa de Slam, sonriendo como siempre y levantando la mano también, para luego desaparecer como una sombra. El conejo mira a su amigo que no deja de sonreirle.

-Tech, estoy seguro de que tu eres un gran líder.- -entonces como líder provisional te ordeno que tomes el liderazgo de inmediato, Yo no soy líder, solo soy el sujeto al que le gusta inventar cosas que el equipo pueda utilizar, y desde que tengo este trabajo no he podido hacerlo, te admiro, Ace, no se como lo logras, tu eres el correcto para comandar a los loonatics. Ace, contamos contigo.-

-Tech, viejo, no se que decir, - finalmente el conejo no puede evitarlo, llora con una sonrisa en los temblorosos labios.

-déjate de tonterías, no querrás que te abrace, ¿o sí? porque ese privilegio se lo otorgo a Duck- dice Tech con mirada maliciosa.

-¡Yoooo! ni loco, que pena Ace, pero no eres mi tipo.-

-Gracias, Duck, y, ¿qué hacemos con Aidan y Rip? ellos me ayudaron y ahora los militares deben estar buscándolos.

-Por eso no se preocupe, Ace, - dice Aidan encogiéndose de hombros - en todo momento creyeron que nosotros éramos el doctor coyote y Rev.-

-De todos modos es peligroso que se queden aquí, vamos a buscar a Lexi y vamos a patearle el culo a ese estúpido de Optimatus.- diciendo esto todos salen de la cueva, solo llevan tres mochilas voladoras, Rev no la necesita, así que Ace toma la de resguardo que lleva Tech y sujeta a Aidan, Rev decide llevar a su hermano para dirigirse a la ciudad más cercana, que es donde viven Kamui y Yuki, las respectivas novias de Tech y Rev, el coyote se estremece al recordar que hace tiempo que no ve a su linda chica.

continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras tanto, Lexi viaja con Tamara dentro del submarino dirigiéndose a otra base donde Tamara trabaja con animales acuáticos. Pero en su camino descubren que son perseguidos de cerca por un grupo de aquanaves militares.

-¡Maldición! Nos están alcanzando, debemos perderlos.- Tamara mira preocupada el radar y se da cuenta de que son como seis naves y todas están a menos de diez metros de ellos. En ese momento, sienten como la nave se estremece.

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Nos están disparando! – grita Lexi, la coneja está asombrada de que los militares las ataquen tan despiadadamente aún sabiendo que hay civiles inocentes a bordo, incluso no parece importarles que viaje Mindy, que es tan solo una niña, o tal vez es por ella que atacan, después de todo, Mindy fue la que los nockeó con su alarido.

-Este viejo submarino no está diseñado para soportar ataques, es solo para investigación, tendremos que salir nadando, pero primero nos alejaremos para perderlos de vista. Mindy, tú quédate conmigo. – Luego, se dirige a Lexi con voz baja.- Mindy no sabe nadar, le aterra el agua, no sabemos porqué, nunca habla y nunca nos ha dicho nada de eso- Tamara luce preocupada, Lexi solo asiente y acaricia el largo cabello negro de la niña zorro.

-yo estaré cerca por si me necesitan.- Lexi mira a la niña. Mindy es todo un misterio, casi nunca habla, la encontraron sola cerca del impacto del meteorito, y con lo único que parece hacer contacto es con esa muñeca que tiene su figura, la cual James le obsequió hace un año. Tamara le coloca la mascarilla a Mindy, que mira aterrada hacia fuera, y en un impulso abraza frenéticamente a su muñeca. Pasan un banco de coral y salen todos del maltrecho submarino, el cual empezaba a inundarse, pues uno de los disparos abrió un boquete en un extremo. Avanzan con cuidado un par de metros, Lexi se queda cerca de Tamara y James, ambos sujetan a Mindy de un brazo, la pequeña luce realmente aterrada, abraza con fuerza a su muñeca y lleva los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, cuando casi llegan a la orilla, una aquanave pasa frente a ellos y casi golpea a Tamara, la cual suelta el brazo de Mindy, luego aparece otra aquanave que ataca ahora a James, y tres más que atacan a Lexi, la coneja es muy hábil nadando, pero observa que Tamara y James no pueden esquivar los ataques con facilidad por tratar de ayudar a Mindy. James suelta a la niña también sin poder evitarlo, y la zorrita cae, entonces Lexi se dispara a sujetarla antes de que se hunda más en el fondo del mar, o salga lastimada por sus atacantes, cuando Lexi sujeta a la niña, mira hacia arriba, pero no ve a Tamara ni a James, entonces nada lo más rápido que puede hacia un grupo de rocas para ocultarse de sus agresores sin dejar de abrazar a Mindy, la cual gime en sus brazos.

Nada ocultándose entre las rocas hasta llegar a la orilla, donde decide salir, pues el nivel de oxígeno es bajo, y Mindy parece muy asustada, necesita pararse en tierra firme y respiraraire fresco. Llegan a la playa, pero no hay señales de Tamara o James, Lexi está muy preocupada por saber que suerte pueden haber tenido. Está recostada en la orilla con Mindy por un lado suyo, que respira agitada y deja a su muñeca unos segundos en el suelo mientras se aparta el cabello de la cara. En eso Lexi descubre a sus amigos volando y siente que por fin las cosas están mejorando un poco, además siente que se inunda de felicidad al distinguir entre ellos a Ace, varias lágrimas recorren sus mejillas ante la alegría de ver a su amigo sano y salvo al fin. Sin embargo, su felicidad dura muy poco tiempo.

Una nave aterriza frente a Lexi y Mindy, descendiendo de ella tres soldados con armas láser. La coneja abraza por instinto a Mindy.

-Muy bien, fenómenos, hasta aquí llegó su paseo – dice uno de los hombres que avanza de forma amenazante, en el aire, Tech, Ace y los demás miran la escena horrorizados y descienden con precaución.- no entiendo como el teniente Stevens dice que tuvo problemas con ustedes, son solo un par de chiquillas asustadas.- El hombre sonríe de forma maliciosa, entonces, lo siguiente pasa demasiado rápido:

Mindy se percata que de dejó su muñeca en el suelo, y corre para agarrarla, Lexi está viendo fijamente a los soldados y no alcanza a detenerla a tiempo, uno de los hombres lanza sin piedad un rayo a la pequeña, Tech y los demás lo observan y corren en dirección de las chicas para ayudarlas, pero Lexi sujeta a Mindy cuando la niña toma su muñeca, Lexi jala a Mindy para protegerla del disparo, que no le da a Mindy, pero le da de lleno a la muñeca, la cual se convierte en un montón de cenizas que se lleva el viento. La cara de Mindy parece inexpresiva por unos segundos.

-¿Lexi? – dice suavemente, pero luego sus ojos comienzan a brillar nuevamente y su respiración se vuelve agotada, ante la experiencia que Lexi tuvo ante esta situación, retrocede asustada, los soldados no parecen saber del poder de Mindy por eso se acercan a la zorra, Tech y los demás también comienzan a acercarse, pero Lexi les dice con señas que se alejen, pero los loonatics no entienden lo que quiere decir su compañera. Cuando los soldados están a escasos tres metros de las chicas, Lexi nota que Mindy abre la boca lentamente, por lo que lo único que puede decir es:

-¡ACE, CHICOS, CUBRAN SUS OIDOS, PRONTO!- y la chica aprieta con fuerza sus orejas y se tira al piso.

-¿qué dijo? –pregunta Tech mirando a sus compañeros, los cuales tienen la misma cara de confusión.

-De que habla esa antropo…-el soldado que dirige el equipo no puede terminar, cuando Mindy lanza su terrible ataque.

-¡!- los árboles cercanos se parten a la mitad, las aves vuelan despavoridas, cayendo muertas varias de ellas, varios animales silvestres comienzan a correr, la tierra se parte en varios lugares y tiembla un poco. Los hombres caen cubriendo sus oídos, pero no lo hacen a tiempo, como están justo enfrente del ataque de Mindy no pueden escapar y caen al suelo inconscientes.

Los Loonatics están retirados y no están frente a Mindy, el ataque no les causa mayor daño, pero aún así sienten que sus oídos van a estallar. Tech se acerca con cuidado al ver que la chiquilla no se calla, mientras avanza, un hilo de sangre corre por sus oídos, sus tímpanos reventados le duelen al estallar, pero se regeneran a los pocos segundos. Llega hasta donde está la niña y la sujeta por la espalda, mientras intenta presionar su hocico para hacerla callar como lo hace con Rev, aunque sabe que no puede, pues los conductos nasales de Mindy están ahí y si presiona muy fuerte la pequeña no podrá respirar, aún así intenta sujetarla, pero la niña lo muerde en la mano. -

¡Auch! – se queja, aunque la mordida no fue de consideración, pero sirvió para que el aullido de Mindy disminuyera su intensidad, tanto que los loonatics pueden acercarse más. Entonces Tech la sujeta y la levanta por la espalda, ante lo cual la niña sigue gritando, mientras comienza a manotear y patalear.

-Vamos, subamos a esa nave – los chicos obedecen y se llevan a Mindy con ellos. Aidan y Rip también los acompañan, están sorprendidos de la capacidad de la niña zorro.

-¡vamos! ¡Cállate ya! – dice Tech, pero la niña sigue gritando con fuerza. En eso, Aidan recuerda que trae una barra de chocolate en su mochila, la saca y se la muestra a Rip. Rev, que está cerca, no quiere que el chacal se luzca (a pesar de que sabe que Yuki no siente nada por él mas que amistad, aún así no termina de caerle bien ese muchacho)

-Dame eso – dice Rev mientras le arrebata la barra de chocolate a Aidan, Rip lo mira molesto pero Aidan solo se encoge de hombros. Rev se acerca a Mindy mostrando la barra de chocolate a la niña.

-Mira, pequeña, chocolate…-dice acercando la golosina al rostro de Mindy – si dejas de llorar, te lo doy, ¿lo quieres?- Mindy deja de llorar unos segundos mirando ceñuda a Rev, Rev se acerca más creyendo que la niña aceptó el trato, pero cuando está más cerca, Mindy le da una patada con todas sus fuerzas a Rev en la entrepierna, ante lo cual, suelta el chocolate y cae de rodillas haciendo bizcos y derramando un par de lágrimas. Aidan y Rip no pueden evitar reír ante la escena.

-¡Qué bueno que no le llevaste tú el chocolate!- le susurra Rip a Aidan, Aidan sonríe, pero Rev lo alcanza a escuchar y mira molesto a su hermano, el cual no parece preocupado del "ataque" que recibió. Ace conduce la nave con lentitud y a ras de suelo, para no llamar demasiado la atención, pero no puede concentrarse ante los gritos de Mind.

Entonces, Duck, que tampoco soporta el alarido de la niña, mira una tienda de juguetes cerca y se le ocurre una idea, se tele transporta a ella, toma una moderna muñeca de plástico con la figura de Lexi ante la mirada atónita del empleado, y luego de decirle :

–"me envías la factura, chico"- se tele transporta de nuevo con sus compañeros. Duck comienza a desempacar el moderno juguete y se lo muestra a Mindy.

-Mira, pequeña, otra muñeca, esta es mejor, camina – enciende la muñeca que comienza a caminar moviendo los brazos – habla – enciende un botón y la muñeca dice con voz robótica "lanzaré mis ondas cerebrales" (Lexi se sonroja por la muñeca) y está mas grande, es de plástico, no de trapo y está mas nueva, ¿te gusta?- Duck le ofrece la muñeca a la niña, la muñeca camina con lentitud hacia la zorrita, ésta deja de patalear y gritar y mira a la muñeca, Tech respira aliviado, igual que los demás pasajeros de la robada nave. Mindy toma la muñeca en sus brazos y la observa, Duck la mira satisfecho:

-otra crisis resuelta por Danger Duck- dice dándose importancia. No nota cuando Mindy le lanza con fuerza la muñeca, dándole de lleno en la cabeza. El pato se queja y la niña vuelve a gritar.

-¡YA BASTA!- grita Tech furioso, no entendía como la niña reaccionaba así por un simple juguete - ¡DEJA DE GRITAR, NO PUEDES SEGUIR GRITANDO, NOS VAS A VOLVER LOCOS, ERA SOLO UN JUGUETE, UN OBJETO INANIMADO, NO PUEDES SEGUIR GRITANDO POR ESO!- Mindy lo mira con expresión ceñuda, los Loonatics están sorprendidos de Tech, Lexi lo mira molesta.

-TECH, eres un insensible, es solo una niña – Lexi le recrimina al coyote, este le devuelve la mirada desafiante.

-Corrección, es una niña MIMADA, está acostumbrada a hacer lo que quiere, por eso grita, cree que gritando va a recuperar a su muñeca, pero debe entender que no es así –

-es muy pequeña, Tech – dice Lexi mortificada. Entonces Mindy finalmente deja de gritar, pero mira al coyote y comienza a respirar agitadamente de nuevo, Lexi retrocede horrorizada, sabe que si lanza su ataque dentro de la nave todos corren peligro, pero la niña, para sorpresa de todos, no grita, solo cubre su rostro con sus manos y comienza a llorar desconsolada.

-¡Ah, ahora vas a llorar, bien, llora todo lo que quieras, pero no vas a obtener lo que quieres de todos modos! –Tech la reprende con severidad, los demás lo miran con reproche, pero no le dicen nada, la zorrita continúa llorando y Tech se dirige al puesto de mando con Ace, sintiéndose algo mal por la forma en que le habló a la pequeña.

-Debemos ir despacio por el camino rural, volaremos lo más bajo posible para no ser detectados por los radares.- Tech comienza a trabajar en la computadora de la nave desactivando los sistemas de GPS, para que no los localicen, luego manda una señal falsa para indicar a los militares que la nave se dirige hacia otro lado, todo lo hace en cuestión de segundos.

-¿A dónde iremos, Doc?- dice Ace mirando a Tech, que continúa trabajando en el sistema de navegación de la nave.

-Iremos a casa de Kamui, allá tengo algunos aparatos, necesitamos atender tus heridas, Ace, y como no podemos ir al hospital, trataremos de curarte lo mejor posible ahí.-

-y aprovecharás para ver a tu novia, ¿cierto?- interviene Duck con malicia, el coyote lo mira molesto, pero se estremece al recordar el dulce aroma de Kamui.

Como van muy despacio para evitar los radares, les ha tomado mucho más tiempo del que esperaban. Llevan casi una hora y media de camino y… Mindy no ha parado de llorar ni un segundo. Lexi sigue reconfortando a la niña con palmadas en la espalda, pero ahora lo hace como autómata. Rev siente que su cabeza va a estallar, Rip y Aidan suspiran hartos de la situación.

-Oye, hermano, - dice Rip sonriendo con malicia – Tal vez ahora si quiera el chocolate – Rev le da un zape a su hermano menor al recordar el incidente, que aún le causa algo de dolor. Rip se queja un segundo, pero luego, igual que Aidan, se ríen en silencio de lo acontecido, provocando una mirada asesina de Rev.

Tech sale en ese momento para revisar los sistemas, el llanto de Mindy se escucha hasta la cabina de mando.

-¡Por Dios, niña! No puedes seguir llorando así, te vas a deshidratar – Dice apretando los puños y los ojos.

-Ya déjala, Tech, ya has hecho suficiente – le recrimina Lexi.

-¿yo? – Dice con aire de ofendido.- mejor me voy de aquí, tenemos problemas más serios en qué pensar. Lexi abraza a la niña tratando de entenderla. Siempre sola con Tamara y James, ahora, los habían perdido, desde que salieron del agua, no tenían noticias de ellos, no se habían comunicado por los transmisores. Lo único que ligaba a Mindy a su vida era la muñeca, pero al estar destruida, debía sentirse sola y asustada.

Por fin llegan a una pequeña casa de campo, donde son recibidos por un par de chicas, una de ellas es un cisne antropomorfo, la otra es una zorra igual que Mindy. Rev desciende y corre a saludar a la chica cisne, que le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se sonroje.

-Hola, Yuki – dice Rev devolviendo otro beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Tech desciende ayudando a Ace, y la chica zorro se acerca para ayudarle, no sin antes plantarle un tierno beso en los labios al coyote, éste se sonroja un poco.

-¿Cómo estás, Kamui? – pregunta Tech a la chica, que sonríe divertida.

-Preocupada porque no venías a verme, y luego he visto en las noticias que eres un fugitivo, eres terrible, Techy – dice divertida Kamui, Tech revolea los ojos.

-Deja de decir tonterías, llevemos a Ace a una recámara, necesita descansar.-

En eso descienden los demás de la nave, hasta el final viene Lexi tomando de la mano a Mindy, que no ha dejado de llorar.

-¡Por Dios!- suspira Yuki y se acerca a la niña - ¿qué te pasa, pequeña?-

-No te acerques mucho, Yuki, esa niña es peligrosa – Dice Rev preocupado.

-No digas tonterías, es tan linda – dice la chica cisne acariciando el cabello de Mindy.

-Ella no habla mucho – dice Lexi disculpando a Mindy, que no respondía a Yuki, ni siquiera la miraba.

Kamui mira sorprendida a la pequeña. Es una zorra plateada igual que ella. Ella había vivido hace setecientos años y despertado hace poco gracias a Tech, y a una serie de acontecimientos ocurridos hace poco. Recordaba que su madre y su abuela eran hijas únicas, igual que ella, pero parecía recordar que tenía una prima tercera bisnieta de una tatarabuela o algo así, no era muy apegada a su familia. Pensó que Mindy sería descendiente de ella. Sea como sea, sentía que tenía un lazo con la niña. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, Mindy levantó la mirada y la vio.

-¿Oh, cariño, porqué lloras? – dijo secándole las lágrimas a Mindy, ésta dejó de llorar inmediatamente, y, suspirando, miró a la zorra mayor y señaló con su dedo índice a Tech.:

-¡Él me regañó y me gritó!- al decir esto, Mindy abrazó a Kamui con fuerza, la chica quedó sorprendida y luego miró a Tech.

-¡Eres un Coyote Malo, Tech. E. Coyote!- luego movió la cabeza con severidad – te voy a tener que castigar por gritarle a una niña tan dulce y bonita como esta. – Luego, tomó a Mindy en sus brazos y la metió en la casa, antes de entrar la niña le saca la lengua a Tech, que se queda con cara de confundido, los demás miraron la escena asombrados y divertidos.

-Jejeje- Duck se acercó y le dio un codazo a Tech – luego me cuentas como te castigó tu novia, tal vez dejando de hacer "algo" que te guste mucho.-

-Cierra el pico, Duck o no me hago responsable. Duck comprendió que Tech hablaba en serio, el coyote encendió la nave con piloto automático y la mandó por una ruta que ya había programado desde antes de llegar, no era bueno que encontraran una nave militar robada afuera de la casa de Kamui, (la cual era en la que él vivía en sus tiempos de estudiante). Luego entró con los demás para revisar a Ace, y de paso estar cerca de su Kamui.

continuará...

en lo personal esta es una de mis escenas favoritas, Tsubasa, espero que te guste, si quieres saber más de los personajes como Kamui, Yuki y Aidan, te recomiendo leer "la resurección de la exorcista" de Silverfox, está increíble y le pedi prestados sus OC´s. muy pronto voy a continuar el fic. gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

**ATENCION: EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY ALGO DE YAOI, ASÍ QUE A LOS QUE NO LES GUSTE, ESTAN ADVERTIDOS Y A LOS QUE SI LES GUSTE, PUES TAMBIEN YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS, JEJEJE...**

Una vez dentro de la casa, Tech y Kamui llevan a Ace a una recámara. Yuki salió con Aidan y Rip, (para coraje de Rev este no los pudo acompañar, ya que el correcaminos mayor figuraba en la lista de "los más buscados").

Al cabo de unos minutos los tres regresaron con un equipo de restauración de tejidos portátil que consiguieron con un amigo de Yuki de un hospital cercano. Tech le conecta el aparato a Ace, el chico gime un poco al ver la aguja entrar en su brazo, definitivamente lo que menos le gustaba a Ace eran las agujas. Un medicamento comienza a pasar por su torrente sanguíneo, lo que provoca que Ace se quede dormido. Luego el aparato, que es una especie de Scanner comienza a trabajar en el cuerpo de Ace.

-Eso ayudará a sanar las heridas internas, para los huesos fracturados será necesario que utilice la venda unos días más – Dice Tech leyendo el informe del aparato. -

¡Fascinante! – exclama Kamui viendo lo útil que resultaba esa tecnología. – En mis tiempos tal vez hubieran tenido que operarlo por horas o algo así –

-Eso es de la edad media- el coyote niega con la cabeza – esto es más rápido y seguro.-

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Yuki está sentada con Mindy, que está tomando un vaso con jugo de duraznos (era el único sabor que había en la casa de Kamui) mientras observa con los demás el noticiero:

-Hace unas horas se reportó la fuga de "Ace Bunny" del cuartel militar, y el robo por parte de dos miembros de los Loonatics de un tanque blindado. Los ladrones fueron reconocidos por un grupo de soldados como el Doctor Tech E. Coyote y su compañero Rev R. Runner, los cuales ya son buscados por la policía junto con los demás miembros de los Loonatics. En la opinión de esta reportera, si no tienen nada que temer, ¿porqué se esconden?-

Mizty Breeze ríe con hipocresía ante la cámara.

- A continuación entrevistamos a varios ciudadanos respetables que tuvieron encuentros desagradables con los Loonatics, comenzando por la señorita Mallory Kasey (Tech se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre, pues en ese momento salían de la recámara donde descansaba Ace).

-Yo solo quería respeto – dice Mente maestra en la entrevista fingiendo que lloraba como mártir – todos los profesores preferían a ese "perro" no se porqué razón, por eso hice lo que hice, por eso traté de robar su cerebro a los profesores, pero fue por idea de él, Tech Coyote me dijo como construir la máquina y dijo que así me volvería tan inteligente como él y así… -Mallory fingió aún más su estado de ánimo, cosa que cualquiera notaría – así saldría conmigo, yo estaba enamorada de él, fui muy tonta, pero fue idea de el en todo momento, por eso me descubrió, el sabía mis planes y lo hizo para que yo fuera arrestada y no lo estuviera opacando en el Acme Tech.- Mallory ocultó su cara entre sus brazos, Tech gruñó exasperado.

-¡DEMONIOS! – Los demás retrocedieron, parecía que Tech mataría al primero que se pusiera enfrente de él, solo Kamui se le acercó- ¿Cómo pueden creer toda esa madeja de mentiras de Mallory?-

-cielos, Techy, eres terrible – dijo Kamui moviendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa, Tech la miró con intención de matarla.

-Argh, deja de decir tonterías, Kamui- Le gruñó a la chica, la cual solo sonrió.

Así estuvieron pasando entrevistas con diferentes personas. Algunas decían que los loonatics les habían pedido dinero a cambio de salvarlos. Otras aseguraban haberlos visto creando desastres. El colmo fue cuando un correcaminos adulto barrigón salió en entrevista:

-si, me consta – decía dándose importancia – todos y cada uno de ellos es una amenaza, esos Loonatics nunca me dieron buena espina -

¡Clank!, el hombre recibe un sartenazo de parte de su mujer.

-Como puedes decir tantas idioteces!- Harriet Runner reprendía a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Recuerda que uno de ellos es tu hijo!-

-Ah, si – Ralph Runner se rasca la cabeza confundido – ¡si, mi muchacho! – Otro que hacía un verdadero drama en la entrevista, fingiendo que lloraba - ¡Era tan buen chico, ayudaba a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle, podaba el césped de los vecinos gratis, un modelo en la escuela con notas perfectas, siempre fue un buen chico, hasta creía que llegaría a ser presidente!-

Rev no soporta más, una gota de sudor aparece en su nuca, el pobre desearía meterse debajo de las piedras, y su angustia crece al notar las sonrisas burlonas de sus compañeros

– Siempre fue un "santo", pero todo cambió cuando conoció a ese "Coyote", ese tipo es mala influencia, él hizo que mi pequeño Revy se volviera un delincuente, ese "Coyote" es el culpable de todo, deberían encerrarlo y tirar la llave por lo que le hizo a mi pequeño, - y luego Ralph Runner cambia el semblante, al parecer se olvida de que está en entrevista – y el otro está igual, siempre anda con un chacal solitario que salió quien sabe de donde –

ahora es Rip quien resopla molesto

– ese chico va a meter en problemas a mi pequeñín Rip,

- Rip no soporta más y hunde el cuello todo lo que puede dentro de su chaqueta mientras se nota como se ha sonrojado, el pobre desearía ser tortuga.

– mis pobres niños son víctimas de dos caninos maliciosos y no se que puedo hacer – el hombre se pone a llorar a lágrima viva, luego agrega – si quieren aliviar mi sufrimiento, por piedad, compren artículos fabricados por "Industrias Runner"…

- Rev apaga molesto el televisor, Duck y Lexi están tratando de esconder la risa, igual que Aidan, que pone semblante serio cuando Rip lo mira enfadado.

-Lo que hay que ver…- murmura molesto el correcaminos mayor.

-Bien, lo que haremos será buscar a Zadavia, luego de eso buscaremos a Optimatus y arreglaremos esta situación de una vez por todas.- Tech golpea su mano con su puño, los chicos asienten pensando que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-¿y que sugieres que hagamos, "mala influencia"?- dice Duck golpeando al Coyote con el codo, Rev y Tech lo miran con ganas de matarlo.

-Esperaremos a que Ace se recupere un poco, luego iremos a buscar a Optimatus, usaremos el detector de Zadavia, ese idiota no se podrá esconder mucho tiempo.-

-Mientras Ace se recupera, ustedes pueden descansar un poco y comer algo, pediremos unas pizzas, porque la verdad yo soy pésima cocinera.- Dice Kamui con tono casual. Los demás asienten.

Después de comer, Rip y Aidan se quedan un poco aparte de los demás en el jardín de enfrente. Lexi, Duck y Rev no pueden salir por temor a que alguien los reconozca y de aviso a la policía de su ubicación, así que se quedan en la sala con Yuki y Mindy, ésta última está sentada jugando con una de las computadoras que Tech tiene en ese lugar.

En la planta alta, Tech revisa a Ace, que sigue dormido mientras la máquina trabaja.

-¿Cómo está? – pregunta Kamui, ella y Tech salen de la habitación.

-Se está recuperando – Tech se estremece cuando Kamui comienza a acariciar su pecho sensualmente – tardará aproximadamente una hora para estar en condición de salir-

-¿Una hora? – Suspira Kamui, - bueno, hay que buscar algo "interesante" que hacer durante esa hora, ¿No crees? – al decir esto lo besa en los labios apasionadamente, Tech corresponde y la abraza mientras ella lo empuja llevándolo hasta la siguiente habitación, donde cierran la puerta tras de sí, luego continúan besándose mientras se desnudan uno al otro antes de irse a la cama.

En tanto, en el jardín, Aidan y Rip están sentados en una banca mirando a lo lejos.

-No puedo creer que mi papá haya dicho tantas tonterías, la verdad me tiene harto – Rip dice esto con aire de melancolía. Pero nota que Aidan se levanta y camina un poco. Rip lo sigue sorprendido.

-Rip, he estado mucho tiempo en Acmetrópolis, más del que tenía planeado –comienza a decir Aidan con voz baja, Rip lo mira con calma – pero debo regresar a Hawaii, mis vacaciones están por terminarse, pero la verdad, no quiero volver.- Aidan se queda muy serio, Rip lo mira con mucha tristeza.

-¿te vas? ¿Cuándo?- el correcaminos parecía a punto de llorar.

-Me iré cuando ayudemos a tu hermano y a sus amigos a restaurar su imagen, siempre y cuando no pasen más de tres o cuatro días, ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí, si bien es cierto que mis jefes son indulgentes y me debían varios días, tampoco puedo abusar.- Aidan suspira, mientras caminaban se alejan un poco de la casa de Kamui. Aidan se sorprende cuando Rip lo abraza, incluso Rip parece sorprendido.

-No te puedes ir – dice llorando el chico, - volveré a sentirme tan solo si tu te vas.-

-Rip…- dice Aidan acariciando la cabeza de Rip como si fuera un niño pequeño – yo tampoco… quiero dejarte…-

-¡Llévame contigo! – dice Rip sorprendiendo a Aidan, - Hace un par de días cumplí dieciocho, nadie podrá decirme nada ahora, ni mi padre, ni mi madre ni Rev, fue mi cumpleaños y nadie lo recordó, yo solo quiero estar contigo, donde tú estés, por favor-

Aidan mira a Rip, sus rostros están demasiado cerca uno del otro, y sin pensarlo mucho, Aidan deposita un tierno beso en los labios de Rip. Rip al principio se sorprende, pero finalmente se deja llevar por la situación y comienza a corresponder el beso, haciendo que su lengua juguetee con la lengua de Aidan, mientras ambos se abrazan acariciando sus espaldas.

-Yo, no se que decir – dice Aidan muy colorado y respirando con dificultad – solo que…yo tampoco quiero dejarte, Rip, y si tu quieres, ven conmigo, mi casa no es muy grande, pero podemos vivir bien los dos, y luego te enseñaré a surfear, ¿qué dices? – Aidan parece más emocionado, tal vez el estar con Rip le da un poco de luz a su vida, que siempre había sido oscura y triste.

-Está bien, iré contigo – dice Rip, aunque parece preocupado – le escribiré una nota a mis padres y a Rev le mandaré un mensaje de voz, de verdad espero que no se enfaden y que respete mi decisión, pero a como es mi papá, y Rev no se queda atrás, la única que me preocupa es mi madre.-

-cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que necesites – Aidan le sonríe al chico, ambos siguen abrazados.

-De momento, lo mejor será no contar nada a nadie, tengo miedo que no me permitan irme contigo, y no podría soportarlo.- Rip recarga la cabeza sobre el pecho de Aidan.

-Como quieras, además, si así tu hermano intenta matarme, ahora imagínate si se entera de que pienso llevarte conmigo.- -Se los diremos a su tiempo –

Rip levanta la cabeza y vuelve a besar a Aidan, que lo abraza de las caderas haciendo que sus genitales estén muy juntos, haciéndolos gemir de la excitación. Aidan se obliga a recuperar la cordura.

-Debemos regresar –dice entrecortadamente, Rip asiente y ambos se dirigen de regreso a casa de Kamui.

Al llegar Rev recibe a su hermano molesto.

-¿Dónde estabas? No puedes salir así, es peligroso – Rev le lanza una mirada de enfado a Aidan, que solo se encoge de hombros.

-Nya! Es a ti a quien está buscando la policía y el ejército, nosotros fuimos a… - Mira a Rip, este solo agacha un poco la cabeza – a recorrer el lugar para ver si hay peligro cerca –

-No es necesario que te arriesgues así, recuerda que yo tengo un GPS integrado a mi cuerpo, yo puedo detectar si hay algún peligro cerca, - luego Rev se dirige a Aidan – Oye, tú, deja de meter a mi hermanito en problemas o si no…- Pero Rev no puede terminar porque Rip lo interrumpe.

-Deja de decir que soy tu "hermanito", además Aidan no me ha obligado a hacer nada, él es mi amigo y si no te agrada no me interesa, es mi problema no el tuyo, tú debes ocuparte de tus problemas que por lo que veo son bastantes.-

-Rip, tu nunca me habías hablado así – Rev está visiblemente confundido.

-Pues ya era hora, ya me tienes harto igual que mi papá, solo quiero que me dejen en paz.- Diciendo esto se retira seguido por Aidan, que mira a Rev y solo se encoge de hombros.

En las habitaciones del segundo piso, Tech se levanta y comienza a vestirse, mientras Kamui continúa desnuda recostada bajo las sábanas. El coyote se sienta para ponerse las botas y ella aprovecha para abrazarlo por la espalda acariciando su pecho, luego se acerca a su rostro y le susurra:

-¿volverás pronto?- La respuesta de su amado es un largo y apasionado beso.

-volveré lo más pronto que pueda, si de mi dependiera, no me alejaría ni un segundo de ti – Tech abandona la habitación y Kamui se queda recostada recordando el dulce sabor de su Tech.

Al salir se dirige a la habitación de Ace, el conejo está despierto y tiene mejor semblante. Tech retira el aparato y Ace se levanta ágilmente.

-Veo que te sientes mejor, jefe – dice Tech complacido al ver al conejo dar un salto hacia atrás y moverse como siempre lo hace.

-Estoy listo, busquemos a Optimatus y hagamos que ese mal nacido diga la verdad por las buenas o las malas, aunque en lo personal prefiero que la diga por las malas.-

-Bien, vamos por los demás.- Al decir esto salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la sala donde aguardan los demás miembros del equipo, cuando iban a bajar la escalera, Tech le da una última mirada a la habitación donde estaba con Kamui, ¡como deseaba estar con la chica una vez más! Se dijo a sí mismo que entre más rápido terminaran el trabajo, más pronto volverían a estar juntos. Duck, Rev y Lexi corren emocionados al ver a Ace, están listos para el siguiente Round.

Continuará….

bien, espero que este capi haya quedado bien, y que no esté algo cursi, gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

Tech está dando los últimos toques a los comunicadores para tratar de ponerse en contacto con Zadavia sin ser detectados. Hace un par de minutos terminó de diseñar un par de mochilas cohete extra, pues habían decidido que Rip y Aidan los acompañarían ( a pesar de las protestas de Rev ), Ace había dicho que eran algo así como "Loonatics Honorarios" pues habían demostrado ser de gran ayuda.

En ese momento, Zadavia logró hacer contacto con su equipo.

-Loonatics, al fin los localizo, he logrado hacer contacto por medio de una red privada, ustedes, ¿están seguros de que no corren peligro?-

-Si, eso creo, estoy desviando la señal por un grupo de satelites para que parezca que proviene de otro sitio - Tech dice esto sin dejar de teclear en su computadora - por el momento funcionará.

-Ace - la rubia alienígena nota que Ace se queda un poco atrás, pero está visiblemente feliz de ver sano y salvo al muchacho- ¿como estás? ¿te sientes bien? -Ace solo levanta la cabeza y asiente. Tech puede notar que la mujer está feliz de ver al muchacho. -Tech, debes dirigir al equipo hasta una base que está en un pequeño planetoide muy cercano a la tierra, en donde he detectado a mi hermano y...- Zadavia se sorprende al notar que Tech levanta la mano para interrumpirla.

-Disculpa, Zadavia, yo no soy el líder, por favor, dirige las instrucciones a Ace - Diciendo esto, se hace a un lado y empuja suavemente al joven conejo, que parece algo pálido y no solo porque su color sea el amarillo.

-Lo siento, pero Ace está suspendido de sus funciones hasta nuevo aviso - Tech pensó que no seguía culpando a Ace sobre lo ocurrido a Slam, sino que podía más en ella su orgullo y no quería reconocer que había cometido un error al ser tan dura con Ace.

-Pues si quieres que tengamos éxito en esta misión, el "Nuevo Aviso" debe llegar ahora, recuerda que no soy el líder, es Ace, el debe guiarnos como siempre lo hace, si no, no creo que salgamos victoriosos de este encuentro.-

-Opino igual - dice valientemente Lexi avanzando un poco - Ace debe dirigirnos, Zadavia, él siempre ha sido un gran líder, no es que Tech no lo sea, solo que, bueno, queremos que Ace nos guíe - Dice sonrojándose, creyendo que Tech se ofendería, pero el coyote le sonríe con afecto.

-En lo personal, creo que yo sería mejor líder que esos dos - dice Duck con su habitual forma arrogante de ser - pero si debemos escoger, prefiero al conejo, el "Doc" es algo histérico e inestable, mejor lo dejamos que siga construyendo "juguetitos" para patearle el culo a los malos, si no soy yo, creo que el conejo es la mejor opción -

-Así es, Tech es genial en muchos aspectos, pero el liderazgo creo que lo debe asumir Ace, no te ofendas, Tech, pero has estado muy irritable desde que asumiste el cargo, además Ace nos debe llevar a buscar a Optimatus para limpiar nuestro nombre y el de Zadavia y arreglar esto de una vez antes de que a mi papá se le ocurra dar otra entrevista, si porfavor! vamos a buscar a Optimatus y terminemos con esto de una vez, por piedad!-

Zadavia se queda seria al notar el apoyo de los chicos hacia su lider, Ace la mira con timidez, y ella solo asiente.

-Está bien, si lo desean, Ace, tienes el mando de nuevo, pero estás a prueba - Antes de que Ace pueda decir algo, Zadavia continua con su discurso.-Equipo, debemos encontrarnos para poder enfrentar a mi hermano y obligarlo a reconocer públicamene sus mentiras, nos encontraremos en las coordenadas que estoy enviando directamente al sistema de GPS de Rev, debemos lograrlo, cuento con ustedes, Zadavia, fuera -

Ace nota que Zadavia evitó en todo momento dirigirse directamente a él y cuando lo hizo, esquivó la mirada, cosa que lo hizo sentirse realmente incómodo, pero estaba agradecido de la actitud de sus compañeros (Incluso Duck) por haberlo defendido como lo hicieron. El equipo sale usando las mochilas voladoras, Rev no está muy convencido de que su hermano los acompañe, pero Ace y TEch insisten. Kamui, Yuki y Mindy se quedan en la casa.

-Cuídenla mucho - dijo Lexi abrazando a la niña antes de irse. Una vez que comienzan a alejarse, Kamui mira a Yuki y dice emocionada:

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos de compras? -

-No se si sea seguro - dice Yuki con temor.

-Oh, vamos, los buscan a ellos, a nosotras no nos relacionan para nada con los Loonatics, además, mira a Mindy, la ropa se le secó en el cuerpo, le puede hacer daño, además necesitará algunas cosas, una pijama, un cepillo de dientes, ropa...-

-Lexi dijo que la señorita Tamara vendría a buscarla, no se va a quedar a vivir aquí - Yuki dice esto sin mala intención, pero nota que Kamui parece triste. - ¿estás consciente de eso, verdad?-

-si, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo tarde, debemos hacerla sentir bien mientras, además ella quiere ir, ¿no es cierto, MIndy? - La niña sonrie y asiente.

-¿Tienes dinero? - Yuki está preocupada de que su amiga pretenda gastar su sueldo de Bibliotecaria, pero Kamui le muestra una pequeña tarjeta dorada.-

-Tech me la dio para emergencias, solo la uso para comprar comida y cosas útiles, como lo que le vamos a comprar a Mindy, anda vamos. - Yuki no puede protestar, pues Kamui toma de la mano a la niña y se dirigen a la parada de la aeronave más cernana para ir al centro.

Llegan a una tienda de ropa para niños y pre-adolescentes y comienzan a escoger algunas prendas. Yuki parece sorprendida, pues Kamui no es muy amante de comprar ropa para ella, pero tratándose de Mindy parece emocionada, sin embargo, despues de pagar en la primera tienda, una mujer con cabello negro y una cabeza enorme que se encuentra en un planetoide cercano, hace una mueca de alegría.

-No puedo creer lo idiota que es a veces "Fido", acaba de usar tu tarjeta de Quazar Litium en un distrito comercial, Comandante Leingth, todos suyos.-

El militar recibe las órdenes y manda varios grupos a investigar. Yuki, Kamui y Mindy siguen paseando sin saber el peligro que corren. Los militares dan rápidamente con ellas, pues reconocen a Mindy, ya que algunos de ellos se acaban de recuperar del ataque de la niña, cosa que no fue fácil, sus compañeros que estaban más cerca de la chiquilla aún están hospitalizados recuperando su capacidad auditiva.

-Alto! - dicen con tono autoritario, no se muevan.

-A mi nadie me dice que hacer - dice furiosa Kamui mirando a los hombres. Yuki y Mindy se quedan atrás algo asustadas, pero cuando un militar se acerca a Kamui y logra sujetarla de los brazos, Mindy avanza de forma amenazante, pero el militar le enseña que están usando un dispositivo en sus oídos que los protegería del ataque de la niña.

-Vamos, enana, grita lo que quieras, la señorita Mallory nos diseñó estas orejeras para que tus gritos no nos desmayen, ustedes, jovencitas, están en problemas por usar la tarjeta de un fugitivo, ahora me van a decir de donde la sacaron o si no...-

Pero Kamui no espera a que el hombre termine de hablar, con suma facilidad lo levanta y lo arroja a sus compañeros, los cuales no dudan un instante en disparar, pero Yuki se acerca y crea una especie de coraza de hielo que las protege unos segundos de los ataques.

-Debemos irnos - dice Yuki con miedo.

-No me gusta huir de las peleas - dice Kamui con fiereza, pero nota que Mindy está asustada. -De acuerdo, nos vamos. Al decir esto, Kamui lanza un puñetazo al suelo provocando una fuga de agua, Yuki usa su poder y la congela, aprisionando a los hombres entre el hielo, luego salen corriendo bajo una lluvia de ataques por parte de los militares, los cuales apenas logran esquivar, de pronto, notan a cierta reportera que transmite y las capta con la cámara mientras escapan de los militares.

-Oh, no! - Kamui gime afligida.

-¿que sucede?- dice Yuki -Si Techy ve eso se va a enojar conmigo - luego comienza a lagrimear.

-Ay, Kamui - suspira Yuki mientras salen y corren por la calle para esconderse en algun lugar seguro. Yuki propone ir a la bibioteca donde trabaja, y esconderse en su oficina, esperando que nadie la reconozca y la relacione con ese lugar.

continuara... ++++


	13. Chapter 13

Las tres chicas avanzan con cautela por la calle, Kamui lleva a Mindy en sus brazos y Yuki mira desesperada a todos lados.

-Oye, Yuki, creo que mejor debemos irnos a mi casa, creo que estaremos más seguras ahí - Kamui habla mirando a todos lados, era muy natural en ella cambiar de opinión a último momento.

-Como quieras, pero debemos alejarnos de esos tipos, no debimos venir aquí en primer lugar.- Yuki parece molesta, Kamui siempre se toma todo a la ligera, Mindy solo va recargada sobre el hombro de Kamui con expresión tranquila.

-Nya!, debíamos venir, Mindy necesitaba un cepillo de dientes y algo de ropa – comienza a decir Kamui, pero Yuki la mira molesta.

-Y supongo que necesitaba los zapatos deportivos, las zapatillas de ballet, los patines, los tres trajes de baño, las cinco pijamas, el disfraz de vaquera, el de hada, el de princesa y el de…"¿Lexi Bunny?" – Yuki parecía a punto de la histeria, era una chica muy reservada y calmada, pero estando con Kamui sentía que perdía los estribos, ya entendía al pobre Tech que a cada rato explotaba de ira con la chica.

-a ella le gustó ese, uno nunca sabe cuando se puede necesitar algo así –

-Tu solo tienes unos cuantos cambios de ropa, me sorprende, tu nunca le das importancia a ese tipo de cosas – Yuki mira sorprendida a Kamui, ¿será que la chica zorro actúa movida por su "instinto maternal"?

-Pero es que Techy siempre me está diciendo que me dio la tarjeta y nunca la uso, a ver ahora que dice cuando vea la cuenta…- Kamui sonríe con picardía, Yuki piensa que debe estar mucho muy lejos de Tech y Kamui cuando éste reciba el importe de lo que gastaron ese día. Sin embargo, no continúan discutiendo, pues escuchan ruido cerca de ellas, han llegado al camino rural y comienzan a ver varios árboles cercanos que son aplastados al paso de varios robots gigantes. Yuki jala a Kamui y a Mindy para esconderse, en eso, escuchan la voz de un hombre de largo cabello color violeta que tiene un aparato en la mitad de la cara, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, el cual usa una especie de motoneta voladora.

-mira, es el hermano de la señorita Zadavia, - Dice Yuki con voz baja, Kamui gruñe mostrando sus colmillos al ver a ese sujeto, por lo que Tech le ha dicho sobre él, el tipo es una alimaña.

-Opti-soldados – dice autoritario – busquen a esas tres chicas y tráiganlas a mi, ahora.- Los soldados encienden una luz en su sistema y comienzan a buscar a las chicas. Yuki retrocede asustada, Kamui se prepara para hacer lo que tenga que hacer, si esos monstruos estuvieran poseidos por demonios o fueran bestias infernales sería mucho más facil para ella acabar con ellos, pero, cuando están acercándose, es Mindy una vez más la que salva el día.

-Opti-soldados – dice Mindy, pero no es su vocecita la que se escucha, sino que la pequeña imita a la perfección la voz de Optimatus –les habla "el hombre de la cara graciosa" –Yuki y Kamui se miran entre si, no están seguras de si los soldados obeceden a Optimatus por su voz, o noten que hay algo extraño al escuchar que se refiere a si mismo como "el hombre de la cara graciosa", pero Mindy continua.- quiero que dejen a esas chicas y se vayan a jugar a "las traes" a otro lado-

Para sorpresa de todos, los robots encienden sus luces y se retiran de ahí.

-Mindy, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Kamui la mira sorprendida.

-Es la capacidad de imitación de voz de Mindy, puede imitar cualquier voz que haya escuchado a la perfección, - una chica de cabello castaño aparece seguida de un joven delgado.

-Tamy – dice Mindy señalando a la chica, Kamui ya sabía que Mindy vivía con una chica de nombre Tamara, y a pesar de estarse encariñando con la niña, sabía que cuando la chica apareciera, tendría que entregarla.

-Mindy, que bueno que estés bien!- Tamara abraza a la niña y mira a Kamui y a Yuki –¿Saben donde está Lexi Bunny? Ella estaba con Mindy.-

-Lexi se fue con los Loonatics y nos pidió que cuidáramos a Mindy, - Yuki nota que Kamui habla con voz baja, pareciera estar a punto de llorar, nunca la había visto así. –¿Tu eres Tamara Laurens, cierto? -

-Si, gracias por cuidar de Mindy, - Tamara no pasa por alto que Mindy está más abierta que antes, que parece tener más contacto con el mundo que la rodea, cuando estaba con ella parecía encerrada en su mundo, ahora se veía más alegre.

-Tamy, lo siento – dice tranquilamente Mindy mirando a la muchacha, - ya no puedo ir al centro a jugar con los animales contigo, debo quedarme con mi hermana mayor – Todos quedan sorprendidos ante esta declaración de Mindy, Kamui no puede evitar derramar unas lágrimas al ver que Mindy se refiere a ella.

-¿Tu eres su hermana? – pregunta Tamara.

-Yo… eh, no… es que… bueno, nunca la había visto hasta que Tech la llevó a la casa.- Kamui hubiera deseado decirle que si era, pero mentir no era algo que ella hiciera nunca.

-Mindy, ella no es tu hermana, - dice Tamara con frialdad, pero Mindy baja la mirada – Mindy, creo que debes venir conmigo-

-Tam…- dice tímidamente su amigo James – creo que si… la señorita quisiera, tal vez Mindy estaría mejor con ella, ¡Mírala! – Tamara mira a su compañero como si quisiera matarlo, ella amaba a Mindy, pero si bien era cierto, no lograba que la niña dijera más de tres palabras juntas cuando llegaba a hablar, ahora, estaba con Kamui que era de su misma especie, y hasta la había llamado "su hermana mayor".

-Pero es que…- Tamara comienza a decir, pero James la interrumpe.

-Recuerda lo preocupada que estás cuando salimos a mar abierto a hacer estudios y luego bajamos buceando dejando a Mindy sola, a ella le aterra el agua, piensa en el bienestar de Mindy.- Tamara tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Había encontrado a esa niña poco después del impacto del meteorito. No hablaba, no hacía contacto visual, era un misterio, lo único que sabía de ella es que tenía esa capacidad para crear estruendo con su alarido y hasta hace unos meses había descubierto su habilidad de imitación de voz, si bien era cierto que temía por su seguridad, debía admitir que estar con alguien como ella, como los Loonatics, sería benéfico para la pequeña. Ahora sabía que esas chicas no eran Loonatics, pero al parecer eran muy cercanas a ellos.

-Podrías… quisieras… - Tamara no puede continuar, pero Kamui interpreta a la perfección lo que Tamara quiere decir-

-¿Quieres que la cuidemos por ti? – pregunta Kamui, era extraño, ella no hacía lazos fuertes con otras personas, solo estaba acostumbrada a los amigos que se le pegaban en el camino y a los enemigos que juraban seguirla hasta el fin de sus días. Pero desde que estaba en ese mundo, sentía fuertes lazos, con Yuki, con Tech, y ahora con Mindy… -Me encantaría cuidarla por ti-

-Mindy, ¿esto es lo que quieres? – pregunta Tamara con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme y yo puedo visitarte? – Mindy sonríe, Tamara está asombrada, en los dos años que había convivido con la pequeña nunca la había visto sonreírle más que a su muñeca, entonces nota que Mindy no la trae consigo.

-¿oye, y Lexi? – pregunta la muchacha, Kamui se sorprende, pero Mindy contesta con tono casual.

-Se fue al cielo, pero ahora tengo a mi hermana mayor – Tamara se sorprende, pero esto la deja convencida que lo mejor es que Mindy se quede con esa muchacha.

-Te… te la encargo mucho, ¿si?- Dice Tamara dándole la mano a Kamui – si los militares dejaron algo en mi centro, luego te traigo sus cosas-

-Gracias, te prometo que la cuidaré y no le faltará nada – Kamui se siente feliz, al parecer la pequeña que tenía que cuidar un tiempo, formará parte de su familia, tal vez esté madurando, pero le agrada, aunque en el fondo le preocupa lo que Tech dirá cuando descubra que prácticamente "adoptó" a Mindy, pero piensa que el coyote puede decir lo que quiera, ella sabrá controlarlo.

-Adios, Mindy, - Dice Tamara, -Cuídate-

-Hasta pronto, pequeña – dice James, el chico le había obsequiado la muñeca hacía un año, se la habían ganado en una feria y desde entonces, Mindy la llevaba a todos lados, el muchacho no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno, pues parecía que la muñeca provocaba muchos problemas a la niña. Tamara se aleja con James, la chica se seca las lágrimas pero sabe que hizo lo mejor para Mindy. Mientras, Yuki mira a Kamui incrédula.

-¿sabes lo que hiciste? – dice Mirando a Kamui tan tranquila - ¡Te acabas de ganar una hija! –

-Neh, no es mi hija, ya la escuchaste, es mi hermana menor, vámonos Mindy – En eso notan como un par de los robots de Optimatus vienen corriendo hacia ellas, Kamui abraza a la pequeña y se prepara para lanzar un ataque, pero el robot que viene atrás alcanza a su compañero y dice con voz robótica "las traes", y entonces dan media vuelta y es el otro robot quien persigue a su compañero.

-Cielos, Mindy, debiste decirles que jugaran a algo menos ruidoso.- Yuki mira como los robots están destrozando la ciudad con su juego, pero solo se alejan de ahí.

Mientras tanto, los Loonatics acompañados de Aidan y Rip han llegado a la base que se encuentra en el planetoide, donde son recibidos por un robot como el que atacó a Ace y a Slam hace unos días, el cual es dirigido por… Mente Maestra.

-¡Mallory! – grita Tech viendo a su antigua compañera de estudia y discípula – vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho.-

-ya cállate de una vez, "Fido", tu eres el que va a pagar por hacerme quedar mal en la escuela, por creer que eras mejor que yo, ahora la ciudad los trata como los fantoches que son, y yo tendré el respeto que merezco.-

-¿Ya olvidaste que la última vez que hiciste un trato con Optimatus este te traicionó? Te envió a Acmetrópolis y luego intentó enviar la ciudad por un agujero de gusano para deshacerse de ella.-

-Esta ocasión es diferente, porque gracias a nuestro plan, ustedes no podrán tomar el mando, Optimatus se ha encargado de hacer creer a todo el mundo que ustedes son una amenaza, y los estúpidos militares han creido todas nuestras mentiras, y esa reporterilla de Misty Breeze presenta todos los videos y entrevistas que conseguimos pagando a mucha gente, excepto a ese correcaminos barrigon, el habló por su cuenta, -

.Al escuchar esto, Rev y Rip se sonrojan,

- y cuando el ejercito inter-galáctico llegue, ustedes serán historia, si los militares terrestres no pudieron atraparlos, estos si podran y no van a dejar ni los huesos-

-eso es lo que tu crees, cabeza de melón – dice Ace acercándose, intenta tomar su espada del guardián, luego recuerda que la dejó en el cuartel.-

-Tu, asquerosa rata, no se como sigues vivo, cuando mandé al robot que atacó la tierra, le pagué a esas tres mocosas para que llamaran tu atención, eres tan predecible, luego mandé un nanobot para reactivar el brazo del robot que estaba en el suelo, la idea era que estuvieras desprevenido y hacerte polvo, pero ese mastodonte notó que el brazo se movía y se interpuso, ahora de ese monstruo no queda ni el recuerdo. Ace siente hervir la sangre al escuchar a Mallory decir esto, estaba confesando ser la verdadera causante de la muerte de Slam, si, el se había asegurado que el brazo del robot no tenía movimiento, no había sido su error, hasta la situación de las chicas había sido su culpa, lleno de ira se lanza a atacar a Mallory, pero en ese momento, Optimatus aparece utilizando uno de sus agujeros de gusano y lanzando un ataque al conejo.

-Vaya, vaya, los Loonatics – luego se dirige a Mallory – creí que habías dicho que estaban en el centro comercial,

-La actividad de la tarjeta de Quazar Link del "Pulgoso" revelaba actividad ahí, - se disculpa Mallory. Tech la mira furioso.

-si, pero unicamente encontré a dos zorras antropomorfas y a una chica Ganso – Optimatus habla con veneno.

-¡Es un cisne! – grita molesto Rev al escucharlo, Tech palidece.

-¿Qué rayos les hiciste? – Tech parece a punto de matarlo.

-Hahahaha- Optimatus rie de manera burlona – dejé que mis Opti-soldados se encargaran de ellas, no deben de tardar en traerlas a mi presencia. Diciendo esto, lanza una especie de rayo que crea una pantalla mostrando lo que están haciendo sus robots, pero lo que ve lo deja pasmado. Todos sus robots están correteando por el bosque, donde varios arboles están aplastados, uno de ellos persigue a los demás y cuando lo alcanza grita "las traes" y entonces son perseguidos por el robot que fue alcanzado.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO! –Optimatus parecía al borde del colapso, de pronto ve a las tres chicas corriendo cerca de ahí, esquivando a los robots mientras corren como locos – OPTI SOLDADOS, CAPTUREN A ESAS CHICAS AHORA.- dice por el altavoz, y Kamui y Yuki lo escuchan a la perfección donde están, pero Kamui tiene una idea, se acerca a Mindy y le susurra al oido, entonces Mindy vuelve a hablar usando la voz de Optimatus.

-Opti-soldados, soy el señor de la cara chistosa, ignoren todas las órdenes que les dé después de esta, quiero que se… - Pero Mindy mira a Kamui y niega con la cabeza, la chica la mira sorprendida pero Mindy continua – quiero que se acuesten y duerman la siesta y no se despierten hasta que pasen cien años como la bella durmiente, ahora.-

Los robots comienzan a recostarse en el suelo, Optimatus parecía al borde de la locura, pero como Mindy dijo, ellos ignoraron todas las órdenes que les dio.

-No, ¡idiotas! – grita al borde de las lágrimas. – atrapen a esas chicas, ¡Levántense! –luego se dirige a Mallory - tú, ¿Qué no eres un genio? Haz algo-

-No puedo, deben estar despiertos (o encendidos) para que pueda acceder a su sistema operativo, o si no debo ir hasta allá-

-Bien, Optimatus, creo que hasta aquí llegaste – Ace se acerca amenazante a Optimatus y Mallory, los loonatics lo siguen, Tech está sorprendido de la habilidad de Mindy y de la astucia de Kamui.

-ahora, Opti-Tonto – dice Lexi acercándose, vas a ir a Acmetrópolis y vas a contar la verdad de una vez por todas!- Pero Optimatus usa uno de sus agujeros de gusano y desaparece, a la única que atrapan es a Mallory.

-Se ha ido, ahora no lo encontraremos.- Dice preocupado Duck

-Pero en este lugar hay videos de vigilancia, les mostraremos a todos lo sucedido y volverán a confiar en ustedes.- Dice Aidan. -Bien, equipo, esto mejora cada vez más –

continuará...

el final se acerca, pero es el inicio de la tragedia para Tech ahora que tiene que ayudar a Kamui a cuidar a MIndy, entre esas dos lo van a volver loco al pobre, ya verán.


	14. Chapter 14

esto se me olvidó poner muchas veces pero creo que es importante: LOONATICS NO ME PERTENECE (OJALA SI) PERTENECE A WARNER BROS, TAMPOCO LOS OCC, SOLO MINDY, TAMARA Y JAMES SON MI CREACION, PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. [+

Los loonatics avanzan con lentitud hacia la ciudad llevando prisionera a Mallory, también se llevaron los videos de seguridad, de los cuales Tech saca unas copias por si acaso llegan a ocuparlas.

Mientras avanzan, Aidan y Rip se quedan separados del equipo, ambos están como sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-Pronto las cosas van a volver a la normalidad, ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos? – Aidan mira con melancolía a Rip, este le sonríe.

-No hay nada que pensar, si no has cambiado de idea, quiero irme contigo, no podría soportar regresar a mi casa a mi antigua y aburrida vida antes de conocerte.- Rip suspira pensando en como sería su vida sin Aidan.

-Yo no he cambiado de parecer, pero me preocupa como lo tome tu familia, no va a ser fácil.-

-¡Al diablo con ellos!- dice enfadado el correcaminos, -yo me iré contigo quieran o no. Ya no puedo ni siquiera ir a la escuela, todos me miran como si fuera un monstruo o algo así, además esa carrera la escogió mi papá para mí, no me gusta. Yo se que muy a su manera me quieren, pero por lo mismo, deben respetar mi decisión.-

-Cuando lleguemos a Hawaii buscaremos una escuela, hay muchas universidades y puedes estudiar lo que quieras si eso es lo que quieres.- Aidan parece emocionado por algo por primera vez en su vida, Rip sonríe.

-Recuerda que dijiste que me enseñarías a surfear-

-Solo si no le temes al agua, te aseguro que es muy fácil- Se quedan mucho rato platicando, en el otro extremo de la nave, una coneja con súper oído escucha todo. A Lexi le parece muy bien que Aidan y Rip se vayan juntos, pues al parecer se llevan muy bien, solo le preocupa la reacción de su compañero, a pesar de que están en el siglo 28, hay cosas que nunca cambian, entre ellas la intolerancia a ciertos aspectos.

Llegan con Zadavia, que los espera cerca de ahí, ella no alcanzó a llegar al planetoide, se dirigía hacia allá cuando los Loonatics la encuentran. Tech le muestra el video y la parte donde Mallory confiesa haber re-activado el robot que hace había destruido por medio de un nano bot, y como convenció a las chiquillas para que lo distrajeran. A Zadavia se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ace, creo que te debo una disculpa – dice sin mirar al conejo, este se sonroja un poco, pero Tech lo mira y pone su mano sobre su hombro. – pero, sigo pensando que eres un poco… inmaduro en muchos aspectos –

Tech se molesta con Zadavia por decirle esas cosas al muchacho, los demás están presentes y la miran igual de sorprendidos.

-Sin embargo, no puedo negar que siempre has sido un gran líder, aunque sigo pensando que mi primera opción hubiera resultado… más efectiva…-

-Oye, Zadavia, ¿Quién fue tu primera opción? No me digas que Lexi porque … Duck hablaba con veneno, mientras Lexi lo mira molesta.

-No, no era Lexi…- luego Zadavia mira a Tech, este desvía un poco la mirada – Mi primera opción me rechazó en un principio, pero cuando lo necesité estuvo ahí sin dudarlo, creo que puedo contar contigo cuando te necesite, ¿cierto, Tech?- Todos miran al coyote asombrados, Ace ya sospechaba que la persona a la que Zadavia se refería era Tech, pero no le guardaba rencor a su amigo, ni siquiera porque la mujer decía que era mejor que él, en todo momento, Tech siempre lo apoyó, el le demostró ser un amigo fiel y sincero, y Ace le estaba muy agradecido por eso.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, Zadavia, pero no soy buen líder, - luego mira a sus amigos molesto – todos ustedes son una bola de llorones, ¿qué hacemos, Tech? ¿Qué está pasando, Tech? ¿Ahora que, Tech? Me estaban volviendo loco – dice esto imitando de mal modo a sus amigos, los cuales lo miran furiosos – Creo que el líder debe ser Ace, solo él les tendría paciencia, porque esa no es una de mis virtudes. – agrega el coyote sin falsa modestia.

-Bien, equipo, mostraré esto a las autoridades, esperemos que esto se resuelva pronto, por ahora, sigan con cautela, no podemos confiarnos, tal vez no nos crean, regresen a casa y yo les informaré cuando el peligro haya pasado.-

Los loonatics se dirigen a la salida, Zadavia prepara una reunión con la alcaldesa, el presidente y varios miembros importantes del gobierno, entre ellos los principales jefes militares, para pedirles que dejen de seguir a los Loonatics. Mientras caminan a la puerta, Zadavia vuelve a hablar.

-Ace, una vez más, lamento haber sido tan dura contigo, y culparte por algo… que no hiciste.- Zadavia ahora si mira de frente al conejo, tal vez sintió remordimiento.

-Está bien, Zadavia, lamento no haber prestado más atención.-

-Eres un buen líder, Ace, no olvides eso.- Al decir esto, Zadavia se retira con los videos. Ace derrama unas lágrimas emocionado.

Son casi las diez de la noche cuando todos llegan a la casa de Kamui, y lo primero que ven es a Mindy corriendo por todos lados usando un uniforme de Loonatic con el triángulo en el pecho de color rosa y una diadema con unas orejas de conejo. La niña salta en la sala y cuando los ve los saluda con la mano.

-¡Qué bonito traje, Mindy! –dice sonriendo Lexi, algo apenada de que al parecer Mindy sigue siendo su admiradora.

-No me llamo Mindy, me llamo Lexi Bunny – dice la chiquilla sin dejar de saltar.

-Vaya – dice Ace sonriendo y dándole un codazo a su compañera.

-No te llamas Lexi Bunny, te llamas Mindy – dice Tech mirando a la niña – Y bájate de los sillones que los vas a arruinar – Los demás miran a Tech pensando en que ese coyote gruñón no tiene paciencia y es un insensible.

-si me llamo Lexi Bunny – dice Mindy saltando aún en los sillones.- te lanzaré mis ondas cerebrales – al decir esto activa un botón en su diadema lo que hace que las orejas brillen y produzcan un ruido. Tech revolea los ojos.

-eso es un juguete, no te llamas Lexi Bunny, ahora, ¿Dónde rayos están Kamui y Yuki? – dice Tech comenzando a perder los estribos.

-Si me llamo Lexi Bunny.- dice la niña saltando todavía.

-Te llamas Mindy- dice Tech poniéndose rojo, los demás lo miran sorprendidos de que Tech se ponga a pelear con una niña como Mindy.

-Lexi Bunny- dice la niña usando la voz de Lexi,

-Si, ya se que puedes imitar cualquier voz, pero te llamas Mindy, no Lexi-

-Tech, déjala, está jugando – dice Lexi con las manos en la cintura, - que ya no recuerdas cuando tu eras niño?-

-No me comportaba como ella, te puedo asegurar – luego se dirige a la niña – Bájate de los sillones, Mindy.-

-Lexi Bunny- replica la niña.

-Mindy- contesta Tech

-Lexi Bunny-

-Mindy-

-Lexi Bunny-

-MINDY

-LEXI BUNNY-

-¡MINDY!-

-¡IIIIIAAAAAHHHH! –

A pesar de que el grito de Mindy no es demasiado fuerte, Tech y los demás sujetan con fuerza sus oídos, Kamui sale de la cocina seguida por Yuki.

-¡Mindy, que pasa! Tech, ¡que bueno que ya regresaron! – Dice Kamui, pero Mindy corre y la abraza.

-Me está regañando otra vez – dice señalando a Tech con su dedo índice.

-Tech, como eres, déjala en paz, no está haciendo nada malo.-

-La estás mimando demasiado, si de por sí esta niña es una mimada, ahora si la consientes va a ser insoportable.-

-Tú eres el insoportable. Ahora voy a acostar a Mindy a su cuarto, para que no sigas molestándola.-

-Sabes que cuando encontremos a Tamara Mindy va a regresar con ella,. ¿Cierto? – dice Tech preocupado de que Kamui se encariñe mucho con la niña, pero al escuchar esto Yuki retrocede un poco.

-Voy a la cocina- dice escabulléndose.

-Ya la encontré y dijo que Mindy se podía quedar aquí conmigo.- dice casualmente. Pero Tech la mira con ojos desorbitados.

-Jejeje, creí escuchar que encontraste a Tamara y te dijo que te quedaras con Mindy, ja, que divertido.- Dice Tech, los loonatics sonríen nerviosos, ellos escucharon a Kamui a la perfección y saben que eso es lo que dijo.

-En serio, dijo que lo mejor para Mindy era que se quedara conmigo, que mi compañía le hacía mucho bien, Si te molesta, mañana nos vamos y buscamos donde quedarnos las dos – Dice con determinación. Tech la mira preocupado de perder a su Kamui.

-Esa muchacha no te conoce, ¡como puede creer que eres buena influencia para Mindy!-

-Dice que desde que Mindy me conoce, habla más y se nota más abierta a las personas.- Tech suspira resignado pensando cual de las dos será peor, si Kamui o Mindy. Mientras suben, Kamui le dice suavemente pero de manera audible a Mindy:

-Di buenas noches a "Papi", Mindy – Luego le sonríe de manera pícara a la niña, los Loonatics no pueden seguir aguantando la risa y Tech parece explotar.

-¡No soy su "papi"!- grita furioso. Mindy le sigue el juego a Kamui.

-Buenas noches, "Papi"-

-Buenas noches, Mindy – dice Tech sonriendo sin pensar, tal vez muy en el interior la idea le agradó, pero regresa a la realidad y grita furioso

- ¡No soy tu "papi" no me digas así!- Kamui se apresura a llegar a la planta alta pensando que si Tech las atrapa con seguro las va a ahorcar a las dos.

-Oye, "Papi" – dice Duck golpeándolo en las costillas con el codo – tu niña se ve adorable con ese traje de Lexi – Tech comienza a gruñir y el pato se tele transporta lejos de ahí antes de que el coyote lo atrape y descargue su furia con él. Todos los demás se ríen aunque Tech parece al borde del colapso, así que comienza a subir despacio siguiendo a Kamui.

La zorra mayor recuesta a Mindy después de ponerle una bonita pijama color amarilla con corazones color de rosa. Las sábanas de la cama también las compraron ese día. Kamui apaga la luz dejando a Mindy, cuando sale de la habitación se encuentra de cara con Tech, que le cierra el paso.

-Explícame eso de que Tamara dijo que te quedaras con Mindy – dice mirándola amenazante, ella camina hacia un lado como si no lo escuchara, pero aún así le responde.

-La encontré fuera del centro comercial, dijo que Mindy parece más alegre, y Mindy le dijo que quería quedarse conmigo –

- Pero te das cuenta de la responsabilidad que implica eso, Kamui, tu tomas todo a la ligera, ¿no te das cuenta de que no puedes ser la madre de esa criatura?-

-claro que no, no estoy tan vieja, bueno, técnicamente tengo setecientos veintiún años, pero físicamente tengo veintiuno, no puedo ser su madre-

-¡y emocionalmente eres menor que ella!- Tech le grita esto sintiendo que le va a dar migraña si sigue reprendiéndola así, lo peor es que parece que Kamui no le hace mucho caso.

-neh, Mindy le dijo a Tamara que soy su hermana mayor, y Tamara dijo que se veía feliz a mi lado y que sería benéfico para la niña quedarse con nosotros, además, confía en que ustedes le enseñen a controlar sus poderes, bueno, si no la matas en el intento. Tech suspira, es imposible razonar con Kamui.

-¿estás segura de esto? – dice mirándola a los ojos, ella sonríe y le da un beso en los labios.

-Si estás conmigo para guiarme, claro que puedo.- Tech la abraza pero ella lo rechaza un poco.

-Ya es tarde, debemos dormir.- A decir esto, ambos bajan a la sala, los loonatics los esperan expectantes.

-bien, yo dormiré en la habitación de Mindy, Yuki y Lexi pueden dormir en mi habitación y los demás acomódense como puedan en la sala. Todos asienten y los chicos bajan cobertores y bolsas de dormir del armario. Rev y Rip se acuestan en un sofá cama, Duck se acuesta en otro sillón, mientras que Ace, Aidan y Tech se recuestan en el suelo con cobertores. Sin embargo, como a las seis de la mañana, todos permanecen dormidos por el cansancio. Todos excepto Rip y Aidan, los cuales se han despertado y se dirigen a la puerta. Afuera encuentran a Kamui.

-Hola, Kamui, gracias por venir – dice Aidan en tono casual.

-Me llamaste con tu energía espiritual, además Lexi los escuchó y me dijo que planeaban irse juntos- Kamui le sonríe a ambos.

-Si, gracias por todo, Ace dijo que seríamos algo así como Loonatics honorarios, así que tal vez nos veamos pronto-

-Eso espero, amigos, les deseo suerte a ambos – dice Kamui abrazando a Aidan, antes ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar al muchacho, pero se dio cuenta que su energía había cambiado. Luego abraza a Rip, que parece a punto de llorar. En ese momento salen Yuki y Lexi, también abrazan a los muchachos.

-Los vamos a extrañar, cuídense, - Luego, la coneja se dirige a Rip - ¿estás seguro que no te quieres despedir de tu hermano? –

-El es muy necio, no estoy seguro de cómo lo tome, le dejé una nota, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos esté más acostumbrado a la idea.-

-Es tu decisión Rip, - Lexi se quita una lágrima.

-Oye, Yuki, cuídalo, y trata de quitarle lo "cabeza dura", ¿quieres? – dice Rip sonriendo, Yuki le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Eso intentaré, Adiós, Rip, Aidan, estaremos en contacto –

-Claro que si, ya saben que tenemos que estar en contacto, Zadavia nos pidió que sirviéramos de apoyo cuando lo necesitaran, y nosotros accedimos.-

-¡Que Amón-Ra los proteja! –dice Kamui, Aidan sonríe, pero los demás se quedan perplejos.

-Adiós, chicas.- dicen los muchachos al mismo tiempo, las chicas se quedan en la puerta mientras los ven alejarse. -

-¿Qué quiso decir Kamui con eso de "Que Amón-Ra los proteja"? – pregunta Rip.

-Luego te lo cuento, Rip, luego te lo cuento.-

Cuando Rev despierta, lo primero que ve es la nota que le dejó su hermano. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al leerla.

-¿estás bien, amigo?- dice Tech, al notarlo,

-¿porqué no confió en mi? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada antes? – dice llorando el correcaminos.

-Tal vez pensó que no lo ibas a entender.-

-¿Soy tan mal hermano?- -Claro que no, no te preocupes, lo veremos pronto, entonces hablas con él, ahora déjalo, piensa que desde que Rip conoció a Aidan se ve mucho más feliz.- Rev tiene que reconocer que desde que Aidan y Rip son "amigos" ha visto sonreír a su hermano muchas mas veces que en toda su vida.

-¿Cómo lo irán a tomar mis papás? – pregunta mortificado.

-Eso no debe preocuparte, ellos terminaran comprendiéndolo también.-

Al terminar de decir esto, entran en la casa, en la televisión no paran de decir que los Loonatics no son enemigos de la sociedad como habían dicho, presentan a los supuestos testigos retractándose y diciendo que fueron pagados por Optimatus y Mallory para hablar mal de los Loonatics, incluso algunos decían haber sido manipulados por control mental.

-Bien equipo, - Zadavia iniciaba comunicación esa mañana, los Loonatics habían terminado de desayunar con Yuki, Mindy y Kamui, Rev estaba más animado. – La ciudad les cree de nuevo, los jefes militares han enviado un equipo a reparar los daños causados en la torre, además he solicitado que los daños causados en el centro de investigación de la señorita Tamara también sean reparados, todo parece indicar que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.-

Tech no evita pensar que no todo, pues ahora tienen a Mindy con ellos. La pequeña corre esa mañana por la casa con un traje de "hada" golpeando a todo el que puede en la cabeza con su varita de plástico diciendo "deseo concedido" ante las protestas de los agredidos, los cuales le dicen que no han pedido ningún deseo. Tech nota que está a punto de recibir un golpe como por sexta vez, así que cuando Mindy se le acerca le murmura:

-Atrévete y voy a cumplir mi deseo de darte la tunda de tu vida, mocosa – dice Tech moviendo apenas los labios debido al coraje que sentía. Mindy lo mira desafiante, pero luego retrocede y dice

–Está bien…- se aleja un poco y al llegar a la puerta dice: -"papi"-

-¡Aargh! – Gruñe enfadado – que no me digas…- pero Tech no puede terminar, Mindy se aleja corriendo y riendo a carcajadas. Ace mira a lo lejos, igual que sus compañeros extraña a su amigo Slam, pero sabe que en cierto modo su amigo sigue con ellos. Después de eso, los loonatics salen felices de haber superado la situación, y seguros de que podrán enfrentar cualquier problema que se les presente, así que se alejan en cuanto Ace dice: -"Loonatics, a volar"- Yuki, Mindy y Kamui se quedan diciendo adiós con la mano.

Bueno, este es el final original del fic, pero a continuación me permito describir una pequeña escena de un cabo pendiente de atar, que es el que se refiera a Aidan y Rip ahora que se fueron a vivir juntos, advertencia: lo siguiente puede ser demasiado explicito con contenido para mayores de 18 y personas de criterio amplio:

Aidan y Rip llegan por fin a Hawaii. Rip aun lleva su chaqueta negra, pero al llegar a su destino comienza a sentir mucho calor.

-Cielos, este lugar está increíble.- Dice Rip viendo la playa y los hoteles. Aidan sonríe satisfecho. El museo donde Aidan trabaja está muy lejos del complejo turístico, y más allá hay una pequeña casa donde Aidan vive solo. Entra con Rip.

-Bien, ya llegamos.- Dice Aidan con algo de timidez, la casa está algo desordenada, pero a Rip, que siempre ha sido un maniático del orden, no parece importarle mucho, solo levanta un par de prendas del comedor y las lanza a un cesto de ropa cerca de la lavadora sin que Aidan lo note, no quiere que su amigo piense que lo está criticando o algo así, pero Aidan no dice nada, se quita la sudadera y la coloca en el cesto de ropa, Rip se quita la chaqueta y hace lo mismo, quedando ambos solo en camisa.

Antes de salir de Acmetrópolis, Rip habló con su madre por teléfono. Harriet Runner lloró con su hijo pero le dijo que lo apoyaba, y que no se preocupara por su padre, que ella se encargaría de hacerlo entrar en razon y respetar su decisión. Harriet preparó una maleta con la ropa de Rip y le dejó algo de efectivo en ella, a pesar de que el joven le había dicho que no necesitaba nada más que la ropa, Harriet guardó el dinero sin que su hijo lo viera.

-Puedes poner tu maleta ahi - dice Aidan sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

-ah, si claro, gracias.- Rip se dirige al closet y pone su maleta, luego se sienta en la cama, la cual es muy suave y grande. Aidan sin pensarlo mucho, se sienta a su lado. Rip voltea a verlo, y sin pensar mucho, se besan en los labios. Aidan se desabotona la camisa hawaiiana y se la quita, luego se separa un poco de Rip y le quita la camiseta. Una vez ambos con los torsos desnudos, continuan besándose, entonces Aidan empuja suavemente a Rip acostándolo boca arriba sin dejar de besarlo y acariciar su pecho. Rip siente como su compañero comienza a desabrochar su pantalón, pero el correcaminos no opone resistencia, ni cuando nota como Aidan comienza a bajar su pantalón junto con su ropa interior para quitarlos de una vez. Aidan le quita los zapatos antes de quitar el pantalón y los boxers a Rip, el cual respira entrecortadamente. Luego el chacal hace lo mismo con su propia ropa y luego se recuesta sobre Rip, quien lo abraza temblando un poco.

-Rip, yo quiero... estar contigo, que vivas aquí, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras...- dice Aidan temiendo que su amigo se sienta comprometido, pero Rip sonríe y lo vuelve a besar-

-No digas tonterías, estoy listo, hazlo de una vez - Rip temblaba de nervios y excitación, luego dio un gemido cuando sintió que Aidan invadía su cuerpo, a pesar de hacerlo suavemente, el sentía mucho dolor, pero trató de no demostrarlo para que Aidan pudiera continuar. Pronto el dolor se fue y dejó paso unicamente al enorme placer que sentia. Aidan continúo por unos minutos, aumentando la intensidad un poco, hasta que llegaron al climax juntos.

Pasados unos minutos, Rip se levantó al baño, pero al salir miró a Aidan despierto, lucía muy bien, el chacal le sonrió y Rip se acercó y besó sus labios. Siguieron acariciándose y entonces, Rip tomó el lugar de Aidan, recostándose sobre su amado. Aidan no protestó y disfrutó del excelente trabajo que Rip hacía, sintiendo igual un poco de dolor al principio, pero luego se fue el dolor dejando únicamente placer. Esa noche durmieron muy juntos el uno del otro, no les importaba toda la infelicidad que ambos habían vivido antes de ese momento, esos dos chicos solitarios se tenían uno al otro, y los momentos amargos se habían ido para siempre, serían felices mientras se tuvieran uno al otro.  
fin... (¿o es el inicio?)

bien, es el final de este fic, espero no dejar decepcionado a nadie y muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios, me siento muy feliz. Pronto voy a subir el siguiente y espero que también sea de su agrado.

Gracias.!


End file.
